Naruto: Mirror flower, Water moon
by TobiMax23
Summary: We all know narto as the annoying blonde idiot. but what if he's not? What happens when he unlocks a power, given to him by kyuubi. who goes by another name Aizen sosuke. No Yaoi. Godlike naruto. true pairing NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Mirror flower, Water moon**

**Hey guys TobiMax23 here, alright this is my first fanfic and its a Naruto/Bleach crossover nothing major though, basically naruto gets attacked by a mob at 7(yeah 'like every other fic' but hey it helps move the story along) and the seal gets damaged and he meets kyuubi who also goes by another name; Aizen Sosuke.**

"Normal speak"

_'Normal thoughts'_

**"Bijuu/Summon speak"**

**'**_**Bijuu/Summon thoughts'**_

**"Shadow clone Jutsu"**

_**"Hado #90 Kurohitsugi"**_

_Chapter 1: Shatter_

The date is October 9th, the eve of the anniversary of when Konoha, the mightiest of the five hidden villages in the elemental countries. Was attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The fox mercilessly charged its way through the village, killing out of rage. The ninjas of Konoha did their best to stop the beast. But sadly it was in vain as the fox continued its rampage unhindered by the seemingly useless attacks of the humans. But fortunately or unfortunately depending on your point of view, the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze managed to seal the demon away into the only newborn available . His own. But the seal had a price, The soul of the summoner of the shinigami that was required to seal the Kyuubi into the child.

Ever since then the child who is now known as Naruto Uzumaki, has had to endure the hatred of the village. They see him as the Kyuubi reborn and a Mockery to their 'Brave' Yondaime. Every year it was the same, the plotting, the beatings, the oh-so convenient rescue of the newly reinstated saindaime, then the whole 'it will be better next year' Bullshit talk of the Hokage.

This year though, would be different. This year was the 9th birthday of Naruto Uzumaki , And the villagers believed that on the stroke of midnight on October 9th, the fox would have gained all of its power back. You see there is one specific group of villagers that have very...Unique beliefs when it comes to the Jinchuuriki Naruto. This group call themselves 'The Purifiers'. A self-proclaimed demon slaying cult, they believe that for every year the 'Fox Brat' was kept alive, the Kyuubi would regain a 'tail' back. This group had on many occasions attempted to kill the boy. But the ANBU unit who always watched the boy on his birthdays interrupted them before they could 'Purify' the Childs soul. But this year would be different, this year they are going to strike on the eve of the child's birthday so the ANBU unit would be too busy making preparations for the following day to save the 'demon' this time.

_**Random bar in konoha October 9th: with purifier members**_

"This is it, our final shot at ridding the world of that fox brat, with the Hokage and his ANBU dogs preoccupied with the preparations for the demons 'birthday', we shall finally be rid of that demon" Spoke one of the more outspoken members of the Purifiers. They weren't much, 30 civilians with 2 Chunins acting as the muscle of the group. Nothing ANBU can't handle.

"Is everyone fully equipped" A nod of their heads was his answer."Good, now we've wasted enough time already. the demon should be on its way home by now. March my brothers! for Konoha!" The resulting cheers was all they needed to storm out of the bar and onto the streets, fully intent on ending the demons life.

_**With Naruto**_

_'Hn the Hokage is a fool if he believes for one second that the villagers will leave me alone this year. I'm willing to pet you those 'Purifiers' attempt to kill me tonight anyway'. _These were the thoughts running through the mind of one Naruto Uzumaki. Contrary to popular belief, the child wasn't as ignorant or as helpless as he made people believe he was. Nope our little naruto to put it simply; was a freaking genius. He had tricked the entire village into believing he was some sort of loudmouth moron screaming about being Hokage every 10 seconds. And those jumpsuits (shudder) they too were part of the mask. Although they were also a form of training in his favourite ability; Illusions. You see people often believed that due to his large chakra reserves, naruto was completely incapable of doing even the simplest of Genjutsu. But, our little scheming blonde had found away to once again defy the laws of nature. With nothing to do with his time except for running away from random mobs, Naruto soon found himself training in chakra control. And within two months he was already on par with most jounin in control. Unfortunately with no-one to teach the blonde any techniques, he was only equipped with one _**Basic**_Jutsu that he had somehow just, thought of. It was hard to explain it was like a little voice was just giving him a_** suggestion **_ and he instantly took the advice. The technique in essence was a basic one, it was basically an over powered Camouflage Jutsu. But the voice had told him to tweak it a little bit so that now instead of hiding, he stood out and with his control and reserves. Naruto had turned the most basic Genjutsu into a Kage-proof Illusion. So to keep himself well trained he constantly had the Genjutsu up making him look like he wore that orange monstrosity.

While walking towards his apartment, the blonde suddenly heard rapid footsteps, that sounded oddly enough like ...marching? Naruto sighed and turned around. _'shit! I hate it when I'm right' _ sure enough in front of the blonde was a large mob with the white purifier robe on, marching towards him. Naruto quickly ran as fast as his skinny, nine year old legs could carry him. Until he eventually ran down into an ally, thinking he could find refuge in a dumpster or a sewer system. Unfortunately he was blessed with neither as the blonde turned into the ally he found himself trapped. A dead end. turning around in hopes of escaping before the mob got there. But today was not hid day. Because sure enough, in front of him, were the grinning figure of the purifiers. The leader looked at him and smirked showing off his yellow and black teeth. "Well, well, well. Looks liked you're screwed DEMON! your pitiful attempts at hiding from us only landed you right where we wanted you to be".

Naruto smirked. H hoped he wouldn't have to show off his skills early but the situation called for it. So without further warning, he turned around gathered chakra to his feet, pressed his foot against the wall and...abruptly fell over. The blonde stood there dumfounded by his failed attempt at something he was so _Sure _ he had gotten down. He then noticed the strange markings on the wall of the ally. Seals. Shit. '_So that's what the guy meant. They planned this.' _Naruto thought with an increasingly growing scowl on his face.

One of the two Chunins smirked at the display "HA! surprised demon! I marked every ally within a 5 block radius with chakra suppression seals. Meaning no tricks for you, and no way the ANBU dogs will be able to feel your demonic chakra and come to your rescue". This made naruto's frown deepen, They were smarter than last year. Once again the leader of the group spoke. " Alright! Everyone prepare to purify!" And so it began, for two hours the beat the blonde finding sick and twisted pleasure in his screams of unbridled agony. They punched, kicked, stabbed and carved into the blonde. They even went so far as to slash of his six whisker marks on his face. But by the time one of the Chunins started walking towards him with his kunai in hand. He had passed out.

_**Mindscape**_

Naruto awoke to the feeling of a powerful ye calm and impassive chakra. He got up with a start and took in his surroundings. First of all the place was undeniably, a sewer. The water up to the blondes knees and the multi coloured pipes should be all the proof needed. Naruto decided to follow the source of the chakra and after about an hour and a half of walking. The blonde arrived in a large room with a massive cage on the far side with only a flimsy piece of paper holding the gate/cage together with the kanji for 'Seal' on it.

**"Hmhmhmh so it seems my container has arrived after all, if only we could have met under different circumstances" **chuckled the voice behind the cage. Suddenly two large red eyes with slitted pupils shot open. Inwardly starting naruto but he didn't show it. " Who are you, Hmhmhmh no scratch that ,I believe i already know the answer. Kyuubi." chuckled the blond in the same smooth tone of voice the large fox used. This caused the Kyuubi to raise an eyebrow. **"Oh, well it seems that you are more perceptive than you look. But now is not the time for that. I'm here to finally tell you of how i came to be and what you can expect in the near future." **Spoke the kyuubi with the same amount of mirth as before.**" Now in order for you to understand many of the things i am about to tell you we will have to start off with a bit of ancient history."** Smirked the kyuubi** "Before the rise of the elemental nations** **there were other humans who possessed more advanced knowledge than you do today. When humans die they are either sent to a place called soul society or turn into hollows. Hollows are evil beings with only the lust of hunger driving them forward. Their homeland is another world known as Hueco Mundo, once a hollow devours enough souls it evolves from hollow to a Gillian, from Gillian to Adjuchas, from Adjuchas to Arrancar. Now soul society is a place where souls who have been judged worthy by the shinigamis go to live out their lives peacefully. The ones that kill hollows and sent souls to soul society are called "Soul reapers" they are basically Shinobi of the afterlife and keep the peace. They have ranks going up in numbers all the way up to lieutenant to captain. Now, shinigami have one very special weapon they use to kill hollows. A zanpaktou. it is a part of their spirit and the majority of their energy stored into a blade. The blade has two release forms. Shikai, and Bankai". **Naruto despite being a genius was confused as to how the fox could possibly know so much about the afterlife. Before he could voice his opinion however, Kyuubi beat him to it. **"You are probably wondering how i know so much hm?" **Naruto could only nod in response, still trying to process the information. **"The reason i know so much is because i used to be a shinigami. Not just any shinigami but a captain. Stronger than even the head captain of the soul society. Now as to why i am here. well, When i betrayed the soul society along with two others, i created an army of Arrancar and Espada. The strongest 10 of my soldiers that went from 0-9. 0 being the strongest and 9 being the weakest. When i tried to become a god by absorbing the spirit king using the souls of the people of a nearby town where people are very spiritually aware. I was confronted by the other captains and a very interesting boy Ichigo Kurosaki. He eventually defeated me and as punishment i was cast into an alternate dimension stripped of my power in animal form. as what you humans would call a Bijuu." **The kyuubi explained. Meanwhile naruto's eyes where as large as plates at the new information that the kyuubi has just given him. But it still left one question un answered. " If you were already defeated then why attack Konoha?" Asked a very perplexed naruto. The giant foxes Grin seemed to waver slightly at this. Almost as if his pride was hurt.

**"The reason dear boy, is that i was provoked. By your own village no less"** Naruto's eyes soon expanded from dinner plates to A freaking UFO. "B-but why? what would they have to gain from causing the destruction of their own village?". As smart as Naruto was..he just couldn't find out the answer to those questions. Luckily he had Kyuubi to do that for him **"The reason my dear boy, was to gain power. While they assumed i was sleeping the figures i identified as your Yondaime, Danzo and the entire council. Were discussing plans on how to "Control the demon" They soon were joined by another figure Orochimaru. He placed me under a Genjutsu so that i would attack the village. So the Hokage could seal me within his own son. The whole thing is just one giant insult to my pride". **The fox's smile soon turned into a scowl of anger. This made naruto confused, why would it hurt the might fox demons pride? " Oh? and why is that Kyuubi-San" The fox demons smile soon returned and he gained a certain amused glint in his eyes. **"Why? well do you remember when i told you of soul reapers and their Zanpaktou?" ** A nod was his answer **"Well My Shikai ability is ****Kanzen Saimin****( **_**Complete Hypnosis**_**). It controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel and smell to be that of the **_**enemy**_**. The initiation condition for the hypnosis is to show the enemy the release of My zanpaktou .After seeing it just once, that person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. After that, every time it is released, that person will fall under the thrall of** **the hypnosis**. **And that is only my Shikai, my Bankai is 10 times more powerful but you aren't ready for that yet." ** Naruto just stared slack jawed at this realisation. He was truly envious of the fox's power of illusions. " Why are you telling me this Kyuubi-san. Are you simply trying to gloat your power over that of a nine year old human?" The blonde asked with bemused look on his face. The kyuubi's grin only seemed to widen at this **"Oh no my dear naruto! I was simply explaining your new abilities. You see after viewing your memories i have deemed you worthy enough in the skill of illusions to wield my blade. Also I will be training you how to use it and the other powers soul reapers possess. And here's the best part. If i deem you fit enough in the coming years i will tell you the location of the most powerful gem on the planet. and also awaken your bloodline." ** Naruto looked stunned. Bloodline?, Sword? This was allot to take in. He didn't have time to question the fox however as he felt himself awakening. "**Oh? it looks like you are awakening naruto, Don't worry time move slower in here than out there. Oh and before you go i want to tell you the name of your blade" ** The fox paused for a second before continuing. ** "The name of the blade is-**

_**Alley with naruto and the mob**_

Just as the Chunin was about to slit naruto's throat a great pressure weighed down upon him and the mob. Bringing them to their knees and in some cases. shattering bones like twigs. A few died of cardiac arrest. But as soon as it came it vanished, leaving only a helpless mob and a now standing naruto who seemed to go a dramatic change.

He wasn't the scrawny under-fed kid. but a young lean boy. He stood at the height of 4'8 his blonde hair was now slicked back with one band coming down his face between his eyes (Aizen hair style) . His Genjutsu dropped showing him to be wearing black cargo pants. metal tipped boots, and an all black open trench coat with a sword at his hip.

"Ah so sorry for the delay i was busy talking with my..tenant" Spoke the blonde with a seemingly peaceful smile, but his eyes showed coldness and impassiveness that even made itachi shiver. " now then. allow me to get things under way" He spoke with a smooth calm voice full of mirth. He reached for the sword on his hip. A beautiful sword. its silver blade shone in the moonlight. and its golden coloured hexagonal tsuba was connected to its green and white Hilt. He pulled the blade out in front of him pointing it at the purifiers. "_**kudakero**_** -"(Shatter**) He looked up and his eyes shone sky blue "_**Kyōka Suigetsu (Mirror Flower, Water Moon")**_


	2. Training

_**Naruto: Mirror flower, Water moon**_

**Right I just wanted to warn the readers, that this probably will be a Godlike naruto story. However this in no way means he can't be defeated, it just means he is more powerful than the majority of the people in Konoha. Also sometime in the story i will tweak with Kyouka Suigetsu's powers and abilities. Mainly including a Bankai and whatever else pops into my head while I'm writing. **

"Normal speak"

_'Normal thoughts'_

**"Kyuubi/Aizen/Summon speaking"**

_**'Kyuubi/Aizen/Summon thoughts'**_

**"Shadow clone Jutsu"**

_**Hado#90 **_

_Chapter 2: Training_

_**With naruto**_

Naruto walks out of the ally, a bored look on his usually calm and smiling face. He looks back into the alley he just walked out of and can't help but feel, a little sick over his first kills. Especially when it was so..

'_Brutal'_ Thought the blonde. Inside the alley lay the dismembered and bloody bodies of the entire purifier group. The alleys previous, brown paint was now a hot crimson.

"This power..is interesting. To be able to create unbreakable illusions without even the use of chakra. Unfortunately I can't control it very well. But practice makes perfect" Chuckled naruto as he walks away from the alley.

**"Don't worry Naruto-Kun, I will soon teach you the power of your blade. It's only fair considering how I used to wield it after all" ** Now this inwardly surprised the blonde although outwardly he didn't show it.

'_Kyuubi-san? How are you speaking to me outside of my mindscape? Or better yet how do you plan on teaching me?' _Came the inward reply of the blonde.

"**Please don't call me by that name Its a title I never asked for. Call me Aizen Sosuke" **The mighty fox replied in naruto's head. its voice while still being calm and smooth had a hint of irritation in its tone . **"Now then, because you have no idea how to handle a sword, the first thing i will be doing is transferring my knowledge of swordsmanship into your mind. However you would still have to train yourself so that your body can keep up with your mind. Secondly i will be teaching you the soul reaper version of Justus,**_** Kido. **_**Also to further train your body i will be teaching you the Flash step. a technique almost as fast as your fathers Hirashin."**

_'Hmhmhmh. perfect this way I can finally beat that Emo bastard Sasuke without him even seeing me' _ This almost made naruto break out in maniacal laughter. Almost. While he was nearing his apartment an ANBU with a hawk mask appeared in a swirl of leaves in front of him

"Hokage-sama has requested your presence in the council chambers" Spoke the monotonous voice of the masked ANBU. While he wasn't to fond of the boy he didn't hate him either.

'_Where is that god-forsaken jumpsuit of his?'_ Naruto was quick to reply

"Oh? and why pray-tell would _Hokage-Sama _want to see me along with the rest of the _Honourable _Council?" This had the ANBU confused. where did the loudmouth, orange-clad. Hyperactive child go? His voice, while outwardly calm was spoken with barley laced hatred. The ANBU replied;

"It involves the massacre that took place not an hour ago that you were seen walking away from." Came the steely reply of the masked ninja. Naruto's smile didn't falter he simply allowed the ANBU to place his hand on his shoulder, and Body flickered to the council chambers.

_**Council chambers**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi famed God of Shinobi, Named the professor due to his vast knowledge of Jutsu. Was pissed. Absolutely, positively, fucking pissed. It seems that the civilian council had provided the Purifiers with a map depicting Naruto's route from the Hokage tower to his apartment and then proceeded to form a mob to kill the child. It wasn't that he actually cared for the boy. Far from it actually, he only saw his value as a weapon of Konoha. He often was the organisers behind the sudden attacks on the Jinchuuriki. So that in hopes the boy would awaken his bloodline or access the Kyuubi's chakra. so they could train him to be a ruthless killing machine. But this attack had gone too far. They had almost killed the child and had most likely ruined their plans to make him into a weapon of Konoha.

_'Still' _ the old Hokage thought _' If my Hunch is correct and Naruto _Was_ the one who caused the massacre in the alley, then he has most likely awakened his bloodline. or accessed Kyuubi's chakra'_ Or both. Hiruzen was practically drooling of the possibilities of a emotionless killing machine, using the kyuubi's chakra. And also wielding his bloodline the-

Those thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of said Jinchuuriki and the ANBU via body flicker.

" Hokage-sama I've brought the child" Stated the ANBU. meanwhile everyone in the council chambers were busy trying to figure out why the blonde had suddenly gone for a new look. Granted they weren't complaining. Nobody wants an orange wearing weapon.

"Ah good day naruto I trust you know why your here" Spoke the old Hokage, while he was smiling, he was thinking what could have happened to the blonde. but he paid it no mind and went back to acting like the kind old Hokage.

"I do Hiruzen-san, I'm willing to answer questions you may have". spoke the blonde with his usual seemingly serene smile upon his face. Unfortunately that enraged the civilian side of the council.

"Demon! you will address the Hokage with some respect. Obey your masters!" Was the shout of one of the more stupid villagers.

But naruto didn't seem to be affected by the insult and the fact that he was s a 'slave'. He simply turned his head, Smiled sweetly at the civilian and before anyone knew it..

Cut his fucking head off.

The councilmen's corpse slowly fell to the ground but by the time anyone could accuse the blonde he was back in his normal place.

"Oh my, someone broke the Thirds law it seems. Isn't that right _Hokage-Sama"_ Stated the blonde as if he was talking about the weather. Meanwhile Hiruzen was sweating bullets. he hadn't even seen the child move much less kill the man. The same thought process was going through the heads of all council members present. A nine year old child. not even a ninja yet completely blurred out of sight and re-appeared in the same place.

But naruto was quick to change the subject."Now then, i believe you all want to know why i committed the murders off the entire purifier group and two Chunins yes?" Seeing them all nod, still stunned he continued.

"Well i was walking around, minding my own business when those villagers came and attacked me. they used chakra suppression seals so i couldn't escape and then proceeded to beat me. while i was half dead I had an interesting discussion..with Kyuubi". Now this shocked the council. who were practically shitting themselves.

"One thing led to another and when it was over they were unrecognisable, it's a shame though if they would have simply killed me instead of trying to make me suffer this whole thing could have been avoided."

By now the civilian side of the council DID actually shit themselves. being able to take on two Chunins and 30 villagers were just cause for their fear. considering how easily the blonde had just disposed of their head councilmen; Sado Haruno.

On the other hand the Shinobi council were practically drooling. This boy at the age of 9 years old, had successfully taken out two mid Chunin level ninjas and walked away unscathed. with the proper training this child could become their ultimate weapon.

But as usual the blonde had something to say about it.

"Now under the second Hokage's law; If a group consisting of two or more Chunin attack an unarmed civilian under the age of 25. that civilian has the right to leave the village indefinitely. Meaning the Hokage or the council have no say in the matter. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go collect my things." This time the blondes smile became a satisfied smirk at their reactions.

This got the old Hokage even more pissed. This _child_ had just made an unpredictable and extremely effective political move. The child had every right to leave the village _'Fucking chil-'_

Wait.

That could work

The old Hokage smiled. not his deceptively sweet smile, no this smile practically radiated smugness and self-satisfaction. " Wait a minute Naruto. I'm sure you are aware of the move you just pulled loophole, aren't you?"

Naruto stopped walking and frowned. he was indeed aware of the loophole. It was really an all or nothing move, His last stand.

_'I should have seen it coming, he is the Hokage after all he is legally required to know all of the rules of Konoha.' _ Naruto's scowl deepened when he noticed the looks of realization pass over the faces of the council, before the same smug grins appeared on their faces as the Hokage.

Hiruzen continued; "According to the second Hokage's law, if the who wishes to leave the village is under the age of 16 then the Hokage can call that child back after a minimum of 5 years until he is old enough to fend for himself."

The blonde didn't need to be facing the Hokage to know he still had that infuriating grin on his face. He now only had five years of training outside the village. Meaning that he had to come back and become a Shinobi and be placed on a _Team._

'_That deceptive old bastard now I'm gonna have to wait until i am at least a Chunin to be able to leave the village. Meaning I'm gonna have to take Chunin exa-'_

Wait.

That could work.

Now it was naruto's turn to have a big smug grin planted on his face. Although it was hidden from the Council. This could work in his favour. They just made the biggest mistake of their lives.

What he said next surprised everyone present, Hell even _Aizen _was surprised at the Childs statement.

"Of course Hokage-sama. As you command." He abruptly left. not giving them any more time to question his motives. The council could only sum up what they were thinking with one big simultaneous

"Oh shit"

_**Front gates: Konoha**_

Naruto now stood in front of the large gates of Konoha. while gazing upon the massive structure, naruto turned to the Hokage tower, then the Hokage monument. While only one thought ran through his mind.

'What is it with konoha ad large ass building' He chuckled at the thought but then sighed as he remembered the events that took place not an hour later at his attempted freedom. "It seems that my plans to leave the village forever have been hindered. But fortunately for me that Hokage failed to realize the flaw in his plan". The blonde Jinchuuriki eyes took on an evil gleam at that" And that mistake will be enough for me to make my move."

He once again gazed upon the gates and beyond, looking at the wilderness that would likely be his home for the next five years "All in due time" The smile never left his face as he walked out of the village, even when he heard the cheers of the villagers and the various Anbu tailing him.


	3. Chapter 3 Infamous and return

_**Naruto: Mirror flower, Water moon**_

**Wow didn't think people liked the story that much, Now a lot of you have been complaining about the lack of action and too much dialogue. Don't worry that ends now, I Just needed it out of the way. Also I apologise about the mistake of hollow evolution, I didn't realise. My bad **

**Disclaimer: If i owned Naruto then I'd have him Kick the shit out the majority of Konoha.**

"Normal speak"

_'Normal thoughts'_

**"Kyuubi/Aizen/Summon speaking"**

_**'Kyuubi/Aizen/Summon thoughts'**_

**"Shadow clone Jutsu"**

_**Hado#90 **_

_**Chapter 3 Infamous**_

_**4 years later**_

The night was filled with the smell of alcohol, sweat and sex. Not unheard of near bandit camps, but what was wrong with this one, is the _Overwhelming _Smell of blood that came from the camp.

A blonde teenager eyed this scene with a slightly enraged expression on his face. He hated anyone who would kidnap girls, barely even his age and do these..acts.

But he wasn't here to be a saviour, no he came here for information and the only lead was somewhere in this camp. Having waited long enough the figure burst through the brush, the bandits stopped their doings just in time to see a black silhouette of what they assumed was a teenager raise its hand and speak the last words they would ever hear in that calm, chilling, emotionless voice. _Hado # 90 Kurohitsugi! _

out of nowhere a pitch black box materialized from dozens of small squares that seemed to glow and eerie purple and surrounded around 20 of the bandits it .When the box disappeared the men were seemingly unharmed, when they all erupted in a shower of blood and limbs. Heads were cut off and arms severed from their bodies. This all happened in a span of 5 seconds and the men were reduced to nothing but bloody pieces.

The rest of the men stood petrified, amazed at the amount of gore a single technique caused. They all seemed to share an unspoken agreement and started to run, until one of them called out to the figure.

"What the fuck was that! That was no Jutsu I've ever seen. Answer me you monster!" The bandit screamed in blind fury. The rest seemed to be inspired by the fearlessness their comrade has just shown and turned towards the figure with angry hateful glares.

If one were to look closely they would see the Boy had a smile on his face. "Oh that? that was just something my sensei taught me, now would you be so kind as to tell me where I can find a Shiba Kaien? he has something I need"

The bandit smirked towards the figure " I'm Shiba Kaien, Ex-Oto Chunin and famed explosive expert. Ya want my autograph?" Shiba asked with a cocky smirk, Oh well his loss.

If anything the boy's smile widened more. "Is that so.." Then he disappeared with a burst of pure speed and appeared behind one of the bandits at the back.

The boy unsheathed a katana from his waist and swung it in a horizontal slash, cutting the poor bandit in half. He then swiftly dodged another's club and once again vanished with pure speed. All of the bandits frantically looked around for any sign of the boy and found none. They were almost going to sigh in relief..if another 13 of them hadn't been dismembered in a swift second.

The child appeared in front of Shiba and pointed his hand at the ex-Oto Shinobi. "_** Bakudo:#1: Sai" **_ Shiba's arms were suddenly forced behind his back and his legs gave out from an unknown pressure.

The blonde then turned towards the remaining bandits and counted. Only 50, he stifled a snort, they were not worth the effort of even releasing his sword. He addressed them in is eerie calm voice "Those of you who can still stand, retire to your tents and do not leave until I give permission to do so." The figure spoke, the bandits knowing they had no chance chose to do what he said and ran towards their tents at speed that rivalled the Yondaime Hiraishin.

The child turned his head to the now helpless Shiba who was still struggling to break free of his invisible bonds. "Now if you would be so kind please answer my questions and you will not be harmed. Severely" The strange and powerful child asked.

But Shiba still had his ignorant pride and defiantly spat in the blondes face, the latter seemingly unaffected by the act and wiped it off of his face. He reached down and with surprising ease threw the large man across the camp.

"I see you will have to be forced to reveal certain information, a pity I was hoping to at least leave you alive to return to your village and deliver a message. But we will simply have to make do with mental torture" The figure then stepped into the torch light and revealed a boy of around 13. with blonde slicked back, wearing a white cloak with black edges covering a shirt with a similar pattern, a purple sash at his waist that held his sword and a white..skirt? (Seriously what the hell is that?)

Naruto walked up to the man, who by now was shaking in fear of the child before him. The blondes face had a hint of realization cross it for a brief moment. '_Ahh, so he has heard of me. It won't save him though' _ Naruto then picked the man up by his chin and brought him up to eye level. "By now you must know who I am" The blonde paused" And what I am capable of"

Shiba Kaien quickly tried swallowing his fear..and failed miserably : Y-you're the K-_**Kobumi shinigami **_(Hollow death god) Infamous bounty hunter. Said to have killed over 300 ninjas of jounin rank in a single night and came back unharmed." He stuttered out trying to ignore the growing wet spot in his pants.

Naruto's face remained impassive "So you do know me, and like countless others before you I will ask this one question and I expect an honest answer, understood." A frightened nod was his answer "Good, now tell me-" Shiba looked dead into his eyes..those purple ringed eyes "Where does the OtoKage keep the _**Hogyouku"**_

_**Timeskip-1 year later**_

Along the dirt track road that led to the gates of Konoha, Naruto was running towards the village that condemned him. He didn't _Have _to go back because of that old fool Sarutobi. But his plans depended on it. He soon arrived at the gates not bothering to observe them this time.

He wasn't going to be here long.

The Jinchuuriki walked up to the gate keepers, who at first didn't seem to recognise him. But then their glares came on full blast and quickly directed him to the Hokage tower.

While roof hopping towards the Hokage Tower Naruto spotted something amiss, a girl was being harassed by a group of Shinobi _'Hyuga's if i remember correctly' _ He was just going to continue on his way towards the Hokage tower, but then he saw something on the girl something that made him stop in his tracks and suddenly become interested in the outcome of this confrontation.

Pale white eyes

And an evil smirk

Hinata Hyuga was having a good day. First she was finally going to pass the Gennin exams today and be able to drop her pathetic mask of a shy girl who was berated by her father. Then on her way to the exams she was confronted by a group of Hyuga's -who were no doubt sent by her father to stop her from taking the exams. She had led them into an alleyway, away from prying eyes.

One of her attackers arrogantly spoke to her " By order of Hiashi-Sama, you are to be eliminated and your Byakugan as well. For failing to submit to lord Hiashi's will." The first Hyuga proclaimed.

Hinata had to stifle a snort, she quickly activated her Byakugan to inspect the area for any Anbu. After she found none she allowed the evil smirk to appear on her face. She spoke to her assailants with a surprising mixture of mirth and malice "Bring it on, Brach-bitches"

That set the Hyugas off. They also activated their Byakugan and proceeded to charge the Heiress. But Hinata still kept her smirk on her face despite her being out numbered she was certainly not out-matched. She leapt at the Shinobi and with an amazing amount of flexibility, dodged their blows aimed at her chakra points.

Having enough of dodging Hinata suddenly struck out her left hand towards the leader and struck his heart, effectively stopping it. After a moment of coughing blood the man fell over dead.

Taking advantage of the groups shock Hinata struck out again with her chakra enhances fingers and proceeded to close several chakra points with vicious efficiency. After stunning the remaining two men she quickly ran through some hand seals that the two Hyuugas and Naruto didn't recognise, making them raise their eyebrows.

She landed on the dog seal and called out her attack. **"Water style: Body fluid expansion!" ** The two stunned Ninjas didn't have time to wrack their brain for information on the Jutsu when they suddenly felt as if their entire body was expanding. After checking down on their bodies their eyes widened. Blood was coming out of every pour of their bodies and dripping down onto the ground. They were about to scream in agony but were cut off when blood started to rise from their throats and prevent them from doing so.

Naruto watched the scene with a growing curiosity '_For someone so young to invent a Jutsu so effective and so..gory. She truly is amazing.' _ The Jinchuuriki couldn't suppress the impressed smile on his face after seeing that.

Hinata stared down at the bodies with her evil smirk still in place. She would have stayed longer but then she remembered where she was going. Her smirk turning into a frown ,she made her way to the academy never knowing she had a follower the entire time.

_**Hokage tower-with naruto**_

After leaving a shadow clone to follow the hyuuga, Naruto arrived at the Hokage tower with barley contained Killing intent and spiritual pressure leaking out of him. He quickly passed the choking secretary and walked into the old fools office. Seeing Hiruzen sitting there in his Hokage robes and hat.

Sarutobi looked up and managed to repress the smirk that threatened to appear on his face. His weapon was now finely tuned, polished and ready for action. He couldn't contain the smirk however when he saw that Naruto had finally activated his Rinnegan.

Naruto decided to ignore the smirk and spoke to Sarutobi with all the hate and malice he could muster in his voice. " Greetings _Hokage-Sama!_' He spat the name out as if it were poison. "As you can see, I have returned as per your orders to Konoha to become a Shinobi" "_For now anyway' _ he mentally added.

The aged Hokage then voiced his reply "Hello to you to Naruto Uzumaki or would you prefer me to call you the _** Kobumi shinigami. **_ You certainly made a name for yourself outside the village" The Hokage's voice suddenly hardened and his voice became cold. "But now you're in the village, I expect you to _Stay _in the village. is. that. clear. Uzumaki?"

The blonde just smiled in return. "Of course Hokage- sama, until I become a Chunin that is, then I am fully capable of retiring" The smugness was radiating off of the child in waves while he spoke this.

"That may be so but be careful a lot of bad things could happen between now and then especially in the exams" Hiruzen threatened. What he missed was Naruto's wicked smirk as he said that.

_'That is _Exactly _What I'm counting on'_

_**Academy classroom**_

It was the day of the Gennin exams and Iuka's class were buzzing with excitement-Literally in the case of the Aburame-but Iruka was informed he would be getting a new student. This of course caused a certain pink haired banshee that it wasn't fair how a 'no-named loser' should become a Gennin straight away and her 'Sasuke-kun' couldn't.

Iruka was about to use his 'big head Jutsu' to quiet the children down, but it wasn't needed due to the sudden pressure weighing down upon everyone. The students looked petrified and were forced to their knees, while others simply passed out (COUGHSAKURACOUGH).

The door suddenly opened and all the pressure subsided but it was still there but only slightly. The person walked into the room revealing naruto still in his outfit and his eternal smile.

"Sorry I was late but Hokage-sama requested my presence. I hope I haven't missed the exams" Naruto spoke sending chills down everyone's spines. Iruka still slightly stunned was the one to speak first. "H-hello there naruto, long time no see. Don't worry you haven't missed the exams we were just about to get to them" Stuttered out Iruka " Now if you would like to take your seat next to Hinata Hyuga?"

Naruto nodded and walked up to the blushing Hyuga. Recognising her as the Blue haired girl that killed those ninjas. What naruto noticed next made his smile widen, He saw right through her mask of insecurity and shyness and decided to take it off himself.

Once he sat down he spoke, low enough so that only she could hear. "I saw what you did to those Branch members. How cruel of you to do that and to your own clansmen." While his voice portrayed fake shock it held genuine curiosity.

Hinata's eyes widened. This..Boy! had just exposed her and what's worse! witnessed her killing her own clansmen. " I suggest you keep quiet about that Naruto-san, or I'll do the same to you" Her voice was dangerously calm. But naruto could see her making hand seals under the table. Just in case.

"Alright class" Iruka's voice sounded " The exams are going to be in alphabetical order and will consist of **Transformation, Substitution, Clones **and a Jutsu of your choice. First up Shino Aburame.

_**Time skip 2 hours**_

After everyone else had gotten their headbands, Naruto's name was finally called "Naruto Uzumaki" The white haired instructor named Mizuki called. Naruto got up out of his seat and was about to leave when Hinata's voice sounded. "Good luck Naruto-san" Without turning around He replied "Thank you Hinata-Chan" He missed the blush on her face, from embarrassment or anger was unknown"

As naruto walked into the exam room he was contacted by Aizen

_**"Naruto that white haired instructor Mizuki has placed Chakra disruption seals in this room. No doubt trying to fail you' **_The mighty beast sounded in his mind

_'Do not worry Kyuubi and besides who said i would be using chakra for these techniques' _ With the mental link cancelled naruto proceeded to walk up to Iruka's desk "Okay Naruto go ahead and perform the Jutsu" A nod was his reply, missing the evil smirk on mizuki's face at the time.

Naruto concentrated reishi into his body and used it to substitute with a random bird from outside. After this he proceeded to transform himself into a perfect copy of Iruka.

Meanwhile Mizuki was sweating bullets. '_How is the demon able to gather its chakra with the seals I placed' _ Instructor thought _'No matter it still won't be able to perform the clone Jutsu required to pass.'_

Naruto then focused his reishi into making solid clones. He found that reishi made them more resistant to damage and were able to perform Jutsu on their own, unfortunately they couldn't do Kido at all despite being made of reishi.

"Very good naruto! All that's left is your Jutsu of choice and you are an official Shinobi for konoha" Iruka exclaimed happily. Unlike others he didn't blame naruto for what the demon did and never had any bad feelings towards him.

Naruto smiled and nodded he turned towards the dummies at the opposite end of the room. "Okay then" He aimed his hand at the dummies leaning slightly to the left so it would at least graze Mizuki.

_**"Hado #32 **__**Okasen" **_ Just as he said those words a wide arc of yellow flame flew at the dummies and Mizuki. The latter getting away with only a third degree burn but the dummies however were incinerated. Along with the wall behind it.

Iruka was wondering if his jaw would ever stop hitting the floor in the presence of the Jinchuuriki. But he shakily managed to grab a head band and pass it to naruto, still too stunned to congratulate him properly

_**30 Minutes later**_

Naruto was looking for Hinata when suddenly he felt a presence behind him. He turned only to frown as he saw Mizuki there with a smug look on his face approaching him

"Hello Naruto-kun, Congratulations on the test today" The slimy man spoke with false joy. "But what I saw in there was impressive so me and Iruka have devised a plan to bunk you up directly to Chunin straight away!."

Naruto's frown only deepened. He knew this was a trick but due to his curious nature and maybe the chance of revenge against Mizuki caused him to listen further "Oh! and what is this shortcut you have developed?" Asked the blonde wondering how this would play out

Mizuki's grinned even wider. His plan to finally get rid of the Demon was working, _"Orochimaru-sama will be most pleased with my accomplishment of destroying this Demon-Scum' _ "Well" spoke the traitorous instructor began "There's a certain scroll located within the Hokage tower-"

_**Forest of konoha-with Mizuki**_

"Okay The location we agreed upon should be around here. I just hope the Demonic Bastard keeps his word." Spoke the white haired traitor. He was currently tree hopping towards the location he told Naruto to meet him at, He told Iruka about the forbidden scrolls stealing and was hoping to get there before he did.

Landing on a tree Mizuki saw naruto, the scroll laid out on the floor and his sword unsheathed. Iruka was also there, apparently berating the child before him. Mizuki took this moment to intervene "Naruto give me the scroll and your test will be complete" Spoke the servant of Orochimaru "Iruka just doesn't want to see you rise up in the Ninja ranks and why should he considering you killed his parents!" He spoke grinning like a madman

"No Mizuki, You're making a huge mistake!" Frantically shouted Iruka. Mizuki didn't listen however and continued talking. "The only mistake I made was not taking out the Kyuubi sooner! That's right Naruto the fourth Hokage didn't kill the Kyuubi. He sealed it, into a newborn baby. You are that baby! You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!." The deranged academy teacher shouted.

"I'm afraid you're already too late Mizuki. Because I already know of kyuubi and the fact that I'm a Jinchuuriki. The demons container. But just know that I'm not going to kill you out of anger. Oh-no, I'm going to kill you to send a message to Konoha. Feel honoured to gaze upon my sword." he quickly drew his sword to his side

Just as he said that, the mysterious pressure returned. Causing them to take unconscious steps back. "Behold my true power _**Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu" **_ The pressure suddenly increased and blocked naruto from view. Until it started to fade and there stood naruto and Iruka...Completely the same as before.

Mizuki took this time to regain his cocky smirk "Ha! s it was simply a bluff. I'll admit you got me with that little display of power but don't think it's enough to stop me!" Mizuki then drew two kunai and threw it at naruto, who simply vanished and reappeared behind Mizuki attempting to stab him in the back, but only succeeded in stabbing his side due to him dodging

"C'mon Kyuubi where is that arrogant fighting spirit you displayed all those years ago" Mizuki said as he drew his Fuuma Shuriken and hurled it towards the blonde. Only to see Iruka appear in its path and take the shuriken in the back.

"AGHHHH!" Iruka screamed in pain as he fell down towards the ground, bleeding heavily. Naruto quickly brushed past his body and charged Mizuki, who didn't have enough time to dodge, s he did the only thing he could do. He held up a kunai in hopes it would impale the Blonde.

And it worked

Naruto screamed as the kunai entered his abdomen. Blood flowing from his mouth and stomach freely. Mizuki looked up with wide eyes only to laugh hysterically "This is it! This is the end for you! Feel my divine justice Demon!' Mizuki screamed as he drew another Kunai and thrust it towards Naruto

Only to stop dead in his tracks as the 'Naruto' in front of him shattered to reveal the Form of Iruka bleeding heavily and breathing laboured. Bt soon after, his eyes glazed over and became lifeless.

Mizuki by know-was freaking confused. One minute he was impaling the demon brat, next he just killed his child hood friend. Just as he was about to question it out loud. The 'Iruka' That blocked the Fuuma Shuriken slowly stood up. The from started to crack and soon shattered revealing a perfectly unharmed Naruto Uzumaki.

"You claim that my power does nothing? Well think again. My sword affects all 5 senses allowing me to cast unbreakable illusions upon my enemy. You were trapped the moment I released my sword." Explained the jinchuuriki.

Mizuki now was now scared shitless. This demon had just made him attack and kill his childhood friend. Mind clouded by blind rage he let go of Iruka's body and charged the blond only for him to smirk and raise his hand.

_**"Bakudo #9:Geki" **_ Naruto spoke as a red light began to engulf Mizuki, completely paralyzing him. Naruto walked up to the traitor with his sword raised at his waist. "Remember what I said about making an example out of you" The blonde Gennin started, he looked Mizuki in the eye and spoke. "I wasn't lying"

Mizuki's screams were heard throughout the village alerting the nearby Anbu and Hokage

Hiruzen arrived at the scene. He had been watching in his crystal ball up until Naruto released his sword. Now here he was Gazing upon the sight before him, fighting the urge to empty his stomach.

Mizuki and Iruka were entangled in a web of barbed wire, half their bodies detached, The only thing left was their torso which had a message engraved in both of them, a message that Naruto knew only Sarutobi would understand

'Consider this one of the bad things'

'That happen between now and then'

_**End chapter**_

**Finally finished with this chapter, longest chapter yet. But hopefully not the longest. Now i've got some ideas for the Story but i need y'all opinion**

**Should another Konoha Shinobi be given a zanpaktou?**

**Send me a review or Pm stating yes or no. If yes which character and which zanpaktou. Note that this character will be the Protagonist of the story who opposes naruto.**

**Two Naruto's bankai**

**I know its too early for shit like that but just in case and i've already got One Idea but I might need back ups. Again just send me a review or Pm giving name and details of Bankai.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tests and challenges

_**Naruto: Mirror flower, Water moon**_

**Alright, A new chapter. First off I just want to answer some of your reviews then I will get to the results of the poll.**

**Sage ofFanFiction: ****That Bankai Idea was brilliant. It's basically the same as mine but because of those Rose petal additions I can add new twists in the story. I love twists**

**VFsnake: ****Don't worry I'm not going to have Naruto suffer from sexual abuse, It wasn't my plan to begin with****.**

**Anyway In regards to other Konoha Shinobi receiving a Zanpaktou, it seems that the majority of you don't want anyone to have one thus making naruto unique. This sets me back a bit but I'm sure I could find away to make someone at least stand a **_**Chance against **_**Naruto. Also some of you are asking about how Hinata will be useful, don't worry I already have a plan for that.**

"Normal speak"

_'Normal thoughts'_

**"Kyuubi/Aizen/Summon speaking"**

_**'Kyuubi/Aizen/Summon thoughts'**_

**"Shadow clone Jutsu"**

_**Hado#90 **_

_**Chapter 4: Team and missions**_

Once again we find our..'Hero' Naruto sitting in his seat in the academy next to Hinata. The two had at least come to a mutual agreement to not reveal each other's true I identity. So Hinata still acted like the shy, timid and utterly useless girl she chose as her persona and Naruto still acted like the calm, peaceful , mysterious student.

Naruto though; was finding it very hard to keep up his mask due to the Uchiha glaring at him every few seconds, word had gotten out about the blonde's stealing of the forbidden scroll and the defeat of their traitorous sensei. Because of this the Uchiha had chosen the blonde as his stepping stone towards defeating his brother Itachi.

_**Flashback- start of the academy**_

Naruto was slowly walking towards his classroom after entering the academy. Just as he was about to turn a corner, he noticed that the Uchiha-Prick as he dubbed him, was standing in front of the classroom door along with his entire fan club. Naruto could have just incapacitated them and walked straight inside, but he wanted to know what drove the brooding Uchiha to confronting him with his loyal bitches. or as Naruto dubbed the 'Sasuke's Army'

So Naruto swallowed the urge to just give the child a _**Shakkaho **_ to the face and addressed him in his usual calm demeanour. "What is it you want Sasuke-kun. If it isn't important could you please step aside and let me through?" He knew that the best way to anger the child was to speak like his brother that he oh-so bravely declared a vendetta against.

Sasuke, ignoring the fact that this blonde freak spoke to him just like his brother used to voiced his reply. "Dobe, I heard a rumour that you defeated Mizuki-sensei and got away unharmed. Personally I believe its bullshit! So I'm going to show everyone that you are the same loser that left Academy 5 years ago.!" While he was saying this he shifted into his clan's Taijutsu stance, although it was sloppy and had openings all over.

Naruto just stared with the same impassiveness as before although this time he seemed a little amused. "If you so desire to defeat me, then you should have done it silently, like a ninja would have done. Face it Sasuke-kun. You are just a pathetic little pampered child who believes that everyone should gape at your display of 'Power'. Just like the rest of your extinct clan."

That set Sasuke off. Without thinking he charged straight at naruto at high-Gennin speeds, and proceeded to throw a number of kicks and punches at the blonde. All of them easily dodged, Sasuke threw a right hook to the blondes face and just as It was about to connect, the blonde vanished in a display of speed that Sasuke couldn't hope to match. He reappeared behind the Uchiha and pointed two fingers at his back '_**Shibireyubi' **_ Spoke the blonde as he named his technique Sasuke's body fell limp, the only indication he was even conscious was the frustrated grunts coming from his mouth. No doubt from trying-and failing-to move his body.

Naruto stared down at the fallen Uchiha "Listen here Sasuke, I don't care what reason you have for fighting me. I don't care if it is some way to measure your strength. But know this, don't challenge me again" The Demon container stated. But then spoke low enough so that only Sasuke could hear. "You are needed for my plans"

With that he walked away into the classroom, with not even the pink haired girl daring to stop him.

_**Flashback end**_

So now Naruto is patiently waiting for their substitute to arrive. Because of Iruka's death. The team placements were pushed back another day, so as to find a substitute. Naruto honestly didn't care. His old sensei was needed to ensure the Hokage received his message. Just because Iruka liked him doesn't mean that Naruto did. Probably why he's in pieces right now.

Just then the door opened, revealing a some-what ill looking man. With wild brown hair covered by a bandana in standard Jounin attire. He coughed a few times and then addressed the class "Alright *Cough* Settle down, my name is *cough* Hayate and I will be announcing your teams" He began, watching them all with a Keen eye, but his gaze lingered on Naruto for A bit longer.

"Team 1 will consist of- " Naruto stopped listening there, he knew which team he would be placed on already. They would probably put him with the Uchiha and the Banshee, simply to make the Uchiha look good to other villages.

_**'**__For their sakes they had hope he doesn't piss me off, otherwise they might just lose their precious Sharringan' Though Naruto with malice _

_'__**I'm surprised they haven't used you as breeding stock for your Rinnegan yet' **_Spoke the Kyuubi through their mental link. _**After all That's probably the only reason they made you come back'**_

Naruto had to admit he was curious as to why he wasn't placed under the CRA yet, It was only natural due to his unique bloodline.

"-Team 7 consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno(Woo hoo!) And Naruto Uzumaki your jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake" This drew mixed reactions from the team members. Naruto just stayed the same, as if he knew it was going to happen. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at being placed with the 'Dobe' but didn't show anything else. And sakura screamed in protest about the 'Demon' being placed on her team.

"Team 8 consists of-Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame And Hinata Hyuga. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year and Team 10 is Ino yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Amakichi Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi" Announced the sickly jounin

Naruto was going through scenarios in his head about how Sakura could be useful and was failing. _'Even as a human shield she's useless. I need to change that, I need someone ruthless, strong and with no real loyalty to Konoha' _ He glanced at Hinata, something about her drew him to her. He didn't know what it was but all he knew was that he needed her at his side.

Little did he know, Hinata was constantly sneaking glances at him _'Who is Naruto Uzumaki. I can tell he's strong, even more so than father. But what is this-attraction that I'm feeling towards him.' _Thought our favourite Hyuga. _'Still I need to be wary of him, he saw me kill those branch-bastards. He could reveal my Identity and that is something I cannot Allow.'_

After a good 2 hours all of the teams had been collected by their sensei. All except Team 7. Sakura and Sasuke were particularly enraged. But naruto just sat down and sipped his tea quietly.

Suddenly the door flung open and revealed a tall lazy man with gravity defying grey hair and a Konoha head band over his left eye. "Team7?" His answer was two heated glares and an impassive look "My first impression is..Your boring, meet me on the roof in 5 minutes.' With that he vanished in a poof of smoke. Sakura and Sasuke were about to walk there when they heard their teammate speak. "_**Sentan Hakuja" **_ Suddenly a white coil surrounded them and they instantly disappeared and reappeared on the roof in front of Kakashi

Kakashi was staring at them with wide eyes "Wow Sasuke I didn't know you knew a transportation Jutsu. And one that could be used on multiple people at that" Praised the teacher with an eye smile.

"The Uchiha wasn't the one who performed the technique, I was" Spoke our favourite blonde. Kakashi just looked at him with a sceptical gaze. "I highly doubt you were able to perform a Jutsu of that calibre Naruto" stated the one -eyed jounin.

"Believe what you want Hatake. But remember; you were there when I took care of Mizuki" Naruto replied. It was true, Kakashi had been there and he saw what the child did, He didn't hear what was said, he just saw Mizuki attack the child and for Naruto to suddenly turn into Iruka. He believed it might have been Genjutsu but he didn't sense any chakra being used "Any way, why don't we Introduce ourselves, you know to get to know each other a little better" Spoke Kakashi with an eye-smile.

"Why don't you go first sensei. So we know how to?" Asked everyone's favourite useless pinkie. In return Kakashi just nodded."Alright I guess, My name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't have many likes. Or dislikes. I have quite a few hobbies and my dream for the future...Not right now. You next pinkie."

Sakura blushed at the nick-name. but continued. "My name is Sakura Haruno I like Sasuke-Kun and roses. I dislike, Naruto because he's jealous of Sasuke-Kun's power and Ino-pig. My hobbies are (Glances at Sasuke) and my dream for the future is to help Sasuke Revive his clan" Spoke sakura with a blush on her face.

Kakashi sweat dropped. great a fan girl. why did god hate him, "You next Sasuke-san" The boy in question just continued to stare for a second until he finally spoke. "My name is Sasuke _Uchiha _I have no likes or dislikes. No hobbies and my dream..no more like my goal in life. Is to kill a certain man"

Kakashi sighed _'He's an avenger. I'll have to train him extra hard to help him achieve his goal. "_You next _ '__**Kobumi Shinigami'**__" _ Said Kakashi while pointing at Naruto.

Said blonde just smiled. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training and tea. I dislike the majority of Konoha and A certain snake man. And my dream..Is not something you need to know about right now."

Kakashi, eyed Naruto with a suspicious gaze before continuing "Alright now that that's out of the way, Meet me at raining ground 7 tomorrow morning for your exams. Let me warn you, these exams determine whether or not you become Gennin and has a 66 failure rating. Oh and don't eat breakfast, You'll just throw it up". Spoke the Cyclops before vanishing Via Shunshin.

Just as naruto was about to leave he heard a familiar arrogant voice address him. "Dobe I demand you show me how to use your tech-"He was cut off by naruto raising his hand in front of his face

_**"**_**Shinra tensei**_**" **_ The result was Sasuke being thrown off of the roof by an unknown force. Ploughing him into and through a building. Making him lose consciousness. Sakura was just about to berate the blonde. When she noticed he wasn't there anymore. Remembering what just happened she ran to help her Sasuke-kun towards the hospital.

_**Time skip Next morning**_

Naruto arrived at training ground 7 just in time to see Sasuke arrive with his arm in a sling no doubt from being ploughed through a wall. But Naruto also noticed with his Rinnegan, the signs of several healing Jutsu around his entire body. He snorted.

_'They probably spent hours trying to fix him up to full health, Tch' _ Naruto sat down on one of the 3 poles that stood in the training ground ignoring the heated glares he was receiving from Sakura and Sasuke he retreated into his mindscape to speak with Aizen.

_**Naruto's mindscape**_

When he arrived inside his mindscape, Naruto noticed the changes he made to it since he had last been here. Instead of the dark, dank sewer his mindscape was now a large desert, except the sands were a whitish grey and the sky was a permanent Black with no visible stars. The only source of light was the large moon in the sky that seemed to be reflected by the sand.

In the distance you could see one of the largest castles conceivable. It's exterior was the same color as the sand, It was a large dome like structure surrounded by cylinder like towers.

Naruto quickly flash-stepped in front of the entrance of the castle, walking into the main room he noticed the large amount of seals n the walls leading all the way up to a large staircase. On top of the staircase sat Aizen on top of his white throne.(What is up with this guy and white seriously)

Aizen noticed the Blonde and smiled warmly at him " **Ahh Naruto-Kun, It's been a while since you've been in your mindscape. I believe you want another technique, yes?"**

Naruto smiled in return "I have actually, although this time I need something specific" He requested. Aizen raised an eyebrow curious, the child usually absorbs whatever technique he was given. But this time he actually asked for something specific.

**"Oh? and what exactly is it you need?" **Aizen asked curiously. Seeing Naruto's cruel smile he immediately understood it was for his _Sensei's 'pleasure' _"I need something destructive that is used with lighting. I believe Hatake's face once he sees a lightning Jutsu stronger than his own that he can't copy will be quite..amusing" Naruto exclaimed with no small amount of mirth in his voice.

The grin was soon matched by Aizen who also pictured the hopeless look on the copy nin's face once Naruto revealed his technique. And he knew just the thing.

_**3 hours later-outside world.**_

Kakashi arrived to see Sasuke sitting under a tree occasionally glancing at Naruto and sakura staring at Sasuke. But upon noticing the Uchiha's condition, Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Sasuke, what happened to you?" he enquired.

Sasuke seeing a chance to get back at the blonde for humiliating him yesterday, decided to blame it all on the blonde. "It was naruto sir. He attacked me without provocation because he was jealous that of that transportation Jutsu I used yesterday" He exclaimed faking innocence.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed once again he was about to berate the blonde when he noticed that while he was meditating he was sweating and breathing hard. Obviously over exhorting himself mentally. Soon Naruto's eyes snapped open and they seemed to radiate with spiritual power before the glowing dimmed. He blinked twice and turned his head towards his team. "I apologize I was preoccupied with my tenant" This drew two confused stares from the Gennin and an understanding gaze from Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed and pulled out two bells "Okay, now the aim of this test is to retrieve these bells from me by the time the alarm sounds at noon. Those of you that don't get a bell will get no lunch and be sent back to the academy for another year." He explained with his infamous eye smile.

Sasuke's eyes burned with determination while Sakura's face was etched in uncertainty "But sensei there are only two bells!" She oh-so smartly exclaimed. drawing sweat-drops from the others minus Naruto who just eyed her with a mixture of disgust and pity.

Kakashi sighed once again. "Correct sakura, which means at least one of you will be sent back to the academy regardless. Now remember to come at me with the intent to kill. Ready. set. Go!

With that said they all scattered leaving one jounin in the middle of the training grounds. He knew Sasuke would attack first. Being the most impatient and arrogant of the team. And just as predicted after 10 minutes Sasuke burst through the trees and threw a multitude of Kunai and shuriken towards Kakashi who just used Substitution to switch with a nearby log.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger and quickly had to block an axe-kick from Kakashi. who followed up with a scissor kick to his abdomen. Saliva flew from Sasuke's mouth as he was launched through the air and crashed into a nearby tree. He didn't stay down long though because he quickly charged Kakashi with high-Gennin speeds and went through several hand seals that Kakashi recognised. Making his eye widen.

_'A fire Jutsu, where did he learn _That_' _Thought the Cyclops, who quickly had to move out of the way as Sasuke shouted the name of his Jutsu. **"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" ** He shouted as a medium sized fireball flew towards Kakashi at high speeds. Kakashi by now had already substituted with the same log from before and had gone underground to perform his Head hunter Jutsu. But just as he was about to execute the technique he noticed a poorly thrown kunai with an explosive tag attached coming towards them. He quickly came out from the ground but remembered that Sasuke was still there. But he was too late as the Tag went off and launched the Uchiha into the air and onto a nearby boulder, rendering him unconscious.

Sakura stared with wide eyes seeing her 'Plan' backfire and harm her beloved 'Sasuke-kun' So she did the only thing she could do..She screamed and fainted from shock.

Kakashi eyed her in disappointment. He didn't even need to use and Jutsu to defeat her. She simply fainted. He was about to call the test when he remembered that he had a _Third_ Student that was still hidden. Taking out a kunai in preparation for whatever the blonde may have planned for him, he quickly shifted into his Taijutsu stance used by his father.

Just then Naruto appeared not 3 feet in front of him. Making Kakashi jump back a few feet. eyes wide. _'I didn't even sense him' _ Thought the surprised Jounin. He was about to charge but suddenly stopped when Naruto addressed him. "Hatake, reveal your Sharringan, I want to prove something to you" He requested.

Kakashi was about to retort but stopped when he felt a strange pressure weigh down upon his shoulders. He began to sweat a little. His eyes widened further when he saw an eerie blue light engulf Naruto. The blonde opened his eyes showing his Rinnegan the rings glowing the same color as the strange energy.

Kakashi quickly pulled up his head band revealing a single Sharringan eye with three tomoes spinning wildly. Naruto raised his right hand and grasped his arm with the other. "Prepare yourself Kakashi, for _My_ lightning technique." Spoke the blonde. _**"**_ _**Hado #88. Hiryūgekizokushintenraihō!" **_ s he shouted his attack, an incredible amount of lightning infused energy shot out from his hand measuring at least 4 metres in width and height. Kakashi, eyes wide at such an incredible Jutsu quickly dodged the left, foregoing Substitution. Unfortunately the technique still grazed him shocking him and frying his nerves. His mouth opened in a silence scream.

But he turned his head towards the still going Lightning beam. It struck an are 50 metres away and-to Kakashi's shock-exploded in a massive blue, lighting infused dome of energy Kakashi who had been standing 50 metres away used all of his strength to roll out of the way of the approaching explosion.

When it finally subsided, Kakashi's jaw dropped once again. There in front of him was a 70 metre wide crater. Traces of lightning still lurking and striking random objects. Kakashi didn't even notice when naruto woke up Sasuke and sakura-who were staring at the damage in fear and jealousy respectively-And snatched the bells from Kakashi's waist and threw them to Sasuke and sakura.

The blonde looked down on their sensei, who had yet to remove his jaw from the floor and spoke down on him "We have won sensei we passed your test we have defeated you in a battle and proven we are more than capable to be leaf nin's."

Kakashi still too stunned to respond, did his best to nod to the three now official Gennin. Sakura Jumped for Joy while Sasuke was still glaring down the blonde who had upstaged him yet again. Naruto just got up and walked away without a word. Sasuke snorted and left with sakura not far behind.

Kakashi was still on the floor, still not able to move his arms or leg. He thought about the technique Naruto used and how he wasn't able to copy it, He also noticed how that wasn't even chakra! It seemed like chakra yet _Incomplete _ But still none the less powerful. He wondered If it had anything to do with the demon or his blood line. But one thing was assured for our favourite (Not!) Copy ninja

_'I am so Fucked'_ Were his last thoughts before losing consciousness.

**Another chapter finished. Yay!**

**Now this one was mainly just to describe the relationship between Naruto and Kakashi, If you don't know yet then Kakashi is impassive towards the blonde and prefers Sasuke over him. And naruto dislikes the man because of his show of hypocrisy.**

**Now just so you know. I will probably not be doing the wave mission due to its overuse in Fan fiction. I know someone who has a Naru/Hina pairing Bitching about overuse is quite Hypocritical. But I might if i Think it serves a purpose to the story. The wave mission is really only used for naruto to use Kyuubi's Chakra and Sasuke-chan to awaken the sharringan But those two can still happen without Haku and Zabuza. Not to say another team won't get the mission but not team 7.**

**Any way c ya next time i Guess.**

**JA NE!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Naruto: Mirror flower, Water moon**_

"Normal speak"

_'Normal thoughts'_

**"Kyuubi/Aizen/Summon speaking"**

_**'Kyuubi/Aizen/Summon thoughts'**_

**"Shadow clone Jutsu"**

_**Hado#90 **_

_**Chapter 5: Innocence?**_

After thoroughly beating his sensei and ignoring the glares from both Sasuke and sakura, Naruto quickly deduced that he had absolutely nothing to do. He had rarely ever felt bored. When he was outside of Konoha for five years whenever he felt the slightest pang of boredom he would either raid a bandit camp for information on Oto, or expose the Root Anbu that were following him. Kill all but one, and leave him to deliver the failed mission report to his master. He often wondered what happened to them after that. But the thought didn't last long.

So now here he was, walking through the busy streets of Konoha's market district, due to him being announced as a full Shinobi of konoha no-one could attack him out right . That didn't stop them glaring though, but they were quickly put off at the sight of his eerie smile and his hand reaching for his sword ever so slightly.

He was just about to turn a corner when he noticed an old, rundown weapons shop. He would have just ignored it, but he felt the absolutely _Enormous _Spirit energy radiate from it. Not as much as his own of course, barely even half. But it still demanded an explanation. Walking into the store he notices that it is not nearly as rundown inside as it is outside. In fact everything looked brand new, the floor was nicely polished, the walls were freshly painted and-He really didn't give a shit. Walking further into the store he vaguely recognises a girl who's hair makes her slightly resemble a panda bear. She looked up from the catalogue she was reading and gave him a smile.

"Welcome to the Ishida weapon shop. My name is Ten-Ten Ishida, do you see anything your interested in?" She questioned in genuine curiosity. Which was strange to the blonde, most people gave him cold looks or just told him to leave immediately. But this girl seemed to be genuinely interested in what he was doing there.

In response he smiled at her. "I'm looking for a particular item, however I believe that I will be able to locate it on my own and will not require assistance, Thank you."

She seemed somewhat put off about the dismissal but quickly understood his reasoning. Weapons were personal and when choosing one. You did not need someone going on about the design. So she just smiled back at him. Naruto nodded and resumed searching for the massive reserve of spirit energy. After searching for some time. he found what he was searching for. However it wasn't what he was expecting. Instead of a normal sword or anything else you might find in a shop such as this. What was in front of him was a ring. It was in the shape of an Eight sided star made up of two four sided stars over lapping. Its color was a dulled golden while on the front was the engraving of a Dragon with no legs and seemed to be made up of water. Naruto sensing that this is what he was looking for quickly set up a communications link with Aizen and asked him about the strange piece of jewellery in front of him.

_**"Hmmm? It seems to be a Remnant Ring. I thought that the Head-captain disposed of them." **_Aizen spoke, more to himself than his jailer/Apprentice.

_'A remnant ring?, What are those?' _ Asked Naruto through their mental link. He was thinking about that to do with this strange item when Aizen answered.

_**"A remnant ring is the end result of when a Zanpaktou loses its name." **_This answer caused the blondes eyes to widened marginally _**"Normally, Zanpaktou are passed down through family lines or just to people that are proven worthy. However, if a zanpaktou has deemed one person worthy enough to wield them and them and then formed a special bond with the Shinigami. They are permanently attached to that one person, meaning that no other shinigami no matter how worthy are able to wield the zanpaktou after the death of the Shinigami. However once said shinigami dies the zanpaktou will forever lose its consciousness and die with the shinigami. But after the zanpaktou 'dies' it shatters and all that is left is its origin of power or in the case of this zanpaktou a ring. This ring has the power of that zanpaktou and the best part is if a human decides to wear it, they gain all of its powers without the need of a test or to find out its name." **_ Explained the demon king.

Naruto was almost on the verge of grinning madly. If he was ever to find a human that was strong and willing to work with him then he could bestow the ring to them and become almost as powerful as he is. With this in mind he quickly went up to the counter towards the bun-haired girl.

"Excuse me miss but I believe that I have found the item that I was searching for. How much for this ring." Spoke the blonde in that same smooth voice. Ten-Ten was glancing at the ring in his hands wondering why he would be interested in it so much.

_'Maybe he just picked up the wrong item? Ahh who cares it's another sale anyway' _She once again smiled at him. "Sure! That'll be 300 yen sir!" She exclaimed happily. Naruto just took out his wallet and placed the money on the counter and promptly walked out of the store.

Inside naruto's head, he and Aizen were busy discussing who to give the remnant ring to. _' It has to be someone I can trust, if not then it has to be someone with a high disregard for this village, someone powerful and possibly deceiving like me. _though Naruto. When suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks and allowed himself to be dragged into an alleyway by small feminine hands. Naruto looked up to see Hinata Hyuga without her usual look of shyness. Instead replaced by a look of distrust and anxiousness. She had also forgone her usual tan jacket and was revealing her ample bust hidden by a black, long-sleeved shirt and a mesh under-shirt. It was then Naruto felt that strange attraction again, the wanting to be near her. He shrugged it off and looked around, He was in the same alley she had killed those Hyuga's in.

Hinata Hyuga was confused. When Naruto Uzumaki came into class and revealed he knew of her mask and the killing of those branch-members she had felt threatened at first. But when he showed that he had no intention of exposing her she quickly felt relief wash through her. But now she found herself stalking him. trying to find out just exactly _Who _naruto Uzumaki was. That is how she found herself pinning naruto by his shoulders up against an alley wall looking deep into his eyes and trying to ignore the feeling of attraction she felt towards the mysterious blonde. She was not a fan-girl, she was not going to simply fawn over a random boy simply because he was good-looking and mysterious. She didn't want a relationship anyway not before she got her revenge on her family. Oh yes, revenge would be sweet.

Naruto returned Hinata's look with a smile, one that sent shivers down her spine. "Now now Hinata-Chan, There is no need for such force. If you wanted me all you had to do was say so." He whispered huskily in her ear. causing more involuntary shivers to go up her spine. She let go of his shoulders but kept staring into his eyes. Those eyes with a maelstrom of emotions spiralling through them.

She finally decided to speak up when he made a move to walk away. "Who are you" She whispered. This made naruto stop walking and peer over his shoulder at her. He replied without missing a beat.

"Naruto Uzumaki_** Kobumi shinigami **_and Gennin of Konoha" He spoke but she noticed several leaks of KI when he spoke of Konoha. She found herself grinning, she could use this one to get her revenge against her _family, _all he needed was a little..._Persuasion ._ She moved up towards the white-clad blonde and pressed her impressive-for her age- Bust against his muscular chest.

She leaned up to his ear and spoke in a sultry tone. "You forgot strong, handsome, mysterious Gennin of Konoha however I don't think you hold much love for this place at all. So I want to propose an offer; Join me and together we will watch the place burn to its foundations." Her voice suddenly got lower and she started nibbling on this ear when she spoke the next part " And then we can make love on the ashes of the once great city of Konoha and out of those ashes, a new one shall arise." She stopped her doings and started walking around him eyeing him like a piece of meat. Her eyes never once leaving his when she came round the front. "Imagine it, a city completely in our power. Never having to suffer the every-day ridicule that we both know all too well ." His eyes widened when he heard that last part. She noticed this and gave a small chuckle full of mirth at his surprise. " Oh yes, I know all about your pain Naruto Uzumaki Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. I know how much you suffered at the hands of this village and of your desires to see it destroyed. Join me. And I will make your visions reality." She finished. She inwardly gave herself a pat on the back for her performance. When she got her revenge she _Would _ make love on the ashes of Konoha but after that she would dispose of him. Then that annoying attraction will be gone. Simple. Right?

However she wasn't prepared for what happened next. Naruto embraced in a lustful way, pressing his chest against hers and placing his hands just below her behind. He spoke in the same tone of voice she had done previously. "Tempting, very tempting" He had pressed her up against the wall and his hands were firmly placed on her ass by this point. "But I have a better offer. I know of your feud with your family. However I do not know why. Tell me the reason and swear your loyalty to me and I shall grant you power beyond comprehension by mere mortals. Also If you swear to obey only me I will also include certain mutual...Benefits" As soon as he said this he started to nibble on her collar bone. careful not to apply too much pressure. He also started to knead her plump ass-cheeks with his strong hands, causing her to moan. She was leaning into his chest now, blushing from both embarrassment and pleasure. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, she was supposed to seduce him into joining her and then she would discard him once she had been supplied with enough breeding material. But now her plan was completely ruined, all because she couldn't stop moaning in pleasure as his strong yet delicate hands groped her body and how he nibbled on her sensitive flesh on her collarbone. She was almost to the brink when he started massaging her breast. She could feel it, it was so close!

When all of a sudden he let go of her body completely causing her to plummet towards the ground Her knees too weak to carry her now. She was immensely disappointed with the loss of his touch. She looked up to his face. His smile on his face, a small blush on his cheeks and his eyes shining in mirth and desire.

Naruto grasped her hands and forced them open, then he placed a small object in her hands, she couldn't tell what it was because of her daze. He suddenly spoke to her although this time his face was directly in front of her face, their lips inches apart. "Keep this as a token of my faith in you, come to me when you have your answer. But keep in mind that if you betray me" His eyes hardened and his smile disappeared "I won't hesitate to eliminate you Hinata-Chan." Once again he smiled but it didn't last long because he soon crashed his lips into hers in a very passionate kiss. She stared wide-eyed at first but soon melted into the kiss. This went on for about five minutes before he broke apart, smiled at her and left the alley.

Hinata; finally free of her desire induced haze, looked down at her hand, in it the object he had placed in her hands, she could feel power radiating off of it and was certain it would further her goal. Although she had to admit it was rather small to be considered dangerous.

It was a very peculiar ring.

_**One month later at team sevens training grounds**_

Naruto arrived at training ground 7 in time to see the scarecrow arrive in his usual puff of smoke and a lazy wave. The silence was broken when the pink haired banshee decided to bust some mo' ear drums. "Your late!" She screeched, somewhere in the distance you could hear glass break and the cries of a few animals escaping from the zoo.

Kakashi grimaced when he heard the screech, '_Seriously I am _This _close to putting a muzzle on the bitch'_ He dismissed this thought as it came into his head. He then noticed that Naruto seemed to be eyeing him a lot, for what reason the Cyclops didn't know so he just glared in response. He still hadn't forgiven the blonde for paralyzing him for a week and planned to get him back somehow.

Naruto noticed that Kakashi was glaring at him and just smiled. although this smile wasn't cheerful or one of his usual smiles, this one was a cruel smile. He had something planned to make this team better suited to an _actual _Shinobi team. But for that to happen he needed their sensei to give them a higher ranking mission than those shitty D-ranks.

Over the one month they had been a team (Minus one week for Kakashi to recover) They had been doing several D-rank missions, mainly catching Tora and other hard labour. With Kakashi training Sasuke and the banshee more than happy to watch and stay useless, Naruto was left training in his mindscape with Aizen. He still hadn't gotten an answer from Hinata on whether or not she would join him or not but he hadn't been captured yet either meaning that she hasn't told anyone of their little encounter in the alley. He was hoping that she accepted, that attraction had only gotten stronger since her failed seduction tactic. And he had to admit, the sound of making love on the ashes of Konoha _did _ sound appealing.

While training with Aizen in his mindscape he had-for the lack of a better word- upgraded his _** Kyouka Suigetsu. **_ Before it only allowed him to cast an illusion on three people at any one time and they all had to see the same illusion, but now. Because of excessive training with his sword, he could now cast an illusion on any number of people and the illusion could differ. He could also create an illusion similar to the Sharringan's **Tsukoyomi ** but he had yet to actually test it on anyone. Also as another pleasant result of training he could now hold an illusion from miles away and still cast another one on another person without having to dispel the current illusion. He had also unlocked the third ring in his Rinnegan (Bet ya forgot about that didn't cha') This allowed him to use all of the gravity techniques in his arsenal, a few of which he had invented.

All in all Naruto was happy with his progress, he had also learned several more Jutsu and Kido, while he preferred Kido to Jutsu, he still needed to learn all he could in the village while it was still standing. He was brought out of his musings when Kakashi Addressed them all in his bored tone

"Alright you three due to you completing the minimum amount of D-rank missions to request a higher mission. I have signed us all up for a C-rank" He stated with an eye-smile. Sasuke smirked, happy that he would be able to show his skill in a harder mission. Sakura stared at her crush with hearts in her eyes, knowing that her 'Sasuke-kun' would save her if she ever got into any danger. Naruto just stared at Kakashi with a grin of satisfaction.

Kakashi decided to continue at this moment. "Okay everyone, follow me to the Hokage tower where we will be assigned our mission. Naruto, try not to get in Sasuke's way in this mission." He stated with a glare. Naruto just ignored him and kept his impassive face. They then continued walking towards the Hokage tower, with many glares being aimed at naruto who simple shrugged them off. When they arrived at the tower the secretary was hesitant to let the demon inside, however the sight of the last Uchiha was enough to allow him in. Stepping inside the old man's office Team 7 noticed how he eyed Naruto with a mixed sense of greed and contempt. Until his eyes returned into their false warm caring globes.

"Ah team 7. I trust you have come about your C-rank mission" A collective nod was his answer "Good now then" He picked up a scroll and rolled it open in his hands reading it aloud for them all to hear. "Your mission is to investigate the sudden disappearances of several leaf citizens in Fire country. You are to find the cause of these vanishings and if possible eliminate the culprits return here in five days with your report. Dismissed!" Shouted the aged Hokage. Team 7 nodded and headed out of the room towards the village gates.

When they had all packed for a 5-day long mission, they had met up at the village gates. Kakashi who arrived last turned around to face his team. "Alright you heard the Hokage so there is no need to go over the mission. We will be travelling on foot to possibly run into those who have been Abducting the civilians. Any questions?" At this Sakura raised her hand "Good" Spoke the lazy sensei with an eye smile. Ignoring a fuming Sakura.

They quickly ran outside of the village gates, and took to the trees Sakura behind constantly checking around her for any enemy Shinobi. Sasuke and Naruto at either side of Kakashi who was at the front of the diamond formation. The trip was uneventful with Sasuke brooding and Sakura panting too hard to bother him for a date and Naruto quietly watching the surrounding forest.

They abruptly came to a halt when they noticed a campfire lighting the surrounding darkness in the distance. The smell of alcohol so strong they could smell its stench from their position metres away from the camp. Kakashi once again addressed his Gennin team. "Alright, up ahead is the camp all of the civilians have been disappearing to. We have to handle this carefully, these camps are often filled with missing-nin and drunk bandits. We go in, free the hostages and get them to a safe location then we go back in and eliminate them. Any questions" Sakura once again raised her hand "Good" He stated with an eye-smile.

Naruto was the first to arrive on the east side of the bandit camp. He looked forward to see a group of three bandits and one missing-nin. '_Gennin by the looks of him' _Thought the white clad blonde. He activated his Rinnegan. Noticing how the world around him became clear and he could see the minute amount of spirit energy in the air. He waited for the bandits to turn around before he shot his hand out at the Genin "**Bansho Ten 'in" **Whispered naruto. The ninja didn't have time to scream as he was suddenly pulled into the bushes surrounding the camp. He soon found his throat slit and his blood spilling onto the floor in front of him. He looked back towards the man who killed him, taking in his features before uttering one final word.

"M-ons-ster' and thus ended the life of Genin guard #1. Naruto stared at the motionless body with an impassive face. He had killed hundreds of men like him before and he certainly won 't be the last one to fall by his hand. He silently stepped out of the bushes and crept up to the confused bandits. Unsheathing his sword and bisecting them at the waist. Their upper halves parted from their lower halves and fell lifelessly to the floor.

Naruto stepped over their corpses and entered one of the tents. He stumbled upon a cage full of bettered and abused women. Dressed in rags that barley covered themselves. A few of them were obviously dead, their necks open and a mixture of blood and semen flowing out of the wound. Naruto stayed silent as he forced the cage open without much effort. He gestured for the women to stay silent they had trouble obeying him because they were screaming their thanks at the blonde.

Unknown to them Naruto unsheathed his sword and raised it to his side in a ready slashing motion. When they finally realised what he was doing they were too late. Naruto had swung his sword in a horizontal arc decapitating some while slitting others throat's. He quickly flicked the blood off of his sword and sheathed it in one quick movement.

He was about to step out of the tent when he heard a high-pitched scream coming from the north side of the camp. '_Of course' _ he thought sarcastically. Running out of the tent he observed his surroundings. Sakura was being held by two burly men while a third had a knife to her throat. Sakura had tears rolling down her face all the while screaming to her precious Sasuke-Kun to save her. Sasuke just stood there surrounded by 4 Genin level missing-nin. it was then Naruto noticed that he had awakened his Sharringan to its first stage. Kakashi was dispatching bandit after bandit on the other side of the camp so he was of no help at the moment. Naruto turned to Sasuke with a smirk. "Uchiha" Spoke the blonde gaining everyone's attention. "Watch, this is the power you could only dream about having." Naruto raised his sword above his head and pointed it towards the bandits holding Sakura

" Shatter. _**Kyouka Suigetsu" **_

Immediately the world around them shattered leaving only darkness. Sasuke looked on confused until the world came back into view. Now they were standing in the forest of Konoha, it was night time although the sky was stained crimson by the fires surrounding them. They could all hear the screams of fear and death in the distance as if they were next to the dying souls. Sasuke and Sakura looked around for a sign of their teammate. But he was gone. Sasuke deciding to be brave-or stupid- walked towards the sounds of terror, it was pretty clear it was coming from the village due to the general direction they were going in. The bandits not even knowing where they were looked about fearfully. one of the Chunin level missing nin shouted after Sasuke and his loyal fan-girl.

"Hay! where are you two going, where are we?" He shouted at the retreating Duo. Sasuke just looked over his shoulder and scoffed at the bandit. Continuing his walk towards the village. Sakura following after like the loyal puppy she is. The bandits decided to go after them although at a much more reluctant pace.

Finally when they reached the edges of the forest they looked out towards the village, Each of them not believing what they were seeing. Although, unknown to them each of them were experiencing something different.

_**Sasuke**_

I looked over the village I could once call my home. I couldn't call it that anymore. Because _He _had destroyed it! The village was engulfed in black flames that showed no desire to ever be put out. The citizens and Shinobi alike were being eaten alive my crows with a fully developed Sharringan in each eye. Each of them picking at parts of exposed flesh, even going so far as to eat the eyes out of a still breathing newborn. I turned around and emptied my stomach onto the floor. This was..Horrible. Much worse than what had happened to my clan all those years ago. My brother had only gone so far as to kill them but not _This! _But now he's here. Now he will pay! I looked out towards the village that was slowly but surely being engulfed by the black flames and shouted the word that will forever be cursed upon my tongue.

_**"Itachi!" **_With my anger and determination set in place I ran towards the Uchiha district once I passed the village gates. However once I reached the Uchiha district, I saw the one thing I hated most in my life. Itachi Uchiha. My older brother just standing there with arms out as if he was being crucified. His head up in the air not even bothering to face me. I screamed in rage and charged him. My newly acquired Sharringan blazing. But before I could reach him however something unexpected happened.

_**Sakura**_

_'This-this can't possibly be!' _I brought my hands up into the ram seal and flared my chakra "Release" Nothing I did so again. and again and again. After realizing that this was no Genjutsu I fell to my knees and looked out at my village, it was engulfed in black flames, the villagers were screaming as their skin was seared black by the flames. The children who had been trying to escape the flames were crushed beneath the collapsing Hokage tower. I emptied the contents of my stomach after what I saw next.

Sasuke-Kun. Was standing on top of a pile of mutilated bodies. A smug grin on his face as he forced his member down the throat of a civilian girl. Barely even 14. I continued to watch as he would abuse this girl and not have any remorse over it. I stared into his eyes and he stared back at mine. Finally raising the girls head I saw that it was in fact. Me.

I was staring at another version of myself. Her eyes filled with fear and shock, she looked at me and had time to mouth only one word before Sasuke positioned his sword over her neck. 'Run' and then her life was ended by my love. A torrent of blood and cum poured out of her neck before he dropped her onto the pile of bodies he as standing on. Not even giving her the honour of being cremated and the sin purged from her body. He just let her become one of the many bodies he was standing on. He looked me dead in the eye, his cruel grin still in place. He walked over towards me, stepping on my other self's skull as he did so and pinned me up against the floor. Just as he was about to take me the same way he took my other self. Something unexpected happened.

_**Bandits**_

The group of bandits were staring out at the village once known as Konoha, now nothing more than burning wasteland. They noticed all sorts of atrocities being committed down below in the city. Some even saw their own families being engulfed by the flames or stabbed by rouge Ninja and broke don crying. At the end of it all they all looked through the massive smoke cloud that was suddenly generated by the black flames. And then something unexpected happened.

_**Everyone**_

The black flames suddenly returned to their normal fiery red color once more and exploded upward towards the sky. Sasuke, Sakura and the bandits suddenly looked up to see the flames pooling together in one place in the sky. Creating a giant flaming ball that rivalled the sun in intensity. Once the light had just reached below blinding levels, all three groups looked towards the sphere of flame to see a figure emerge from the ball. The figure soon revealed itself to be naruto. With his eternal smile on his face. He looked towards them and his smile widened

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked the stupefied group. "This is my power, the power to make people see what I want, to feel what I want. In here the world is mine to bend. And you are powerless to stop it." As he spoke these words the flame behind him exploded outwards in a blinding display of power. The flames soon created a massive figure. It had nine flowing tails which seemed to be decimating everything still standing. A fox like head and body. while it's body we made of flame it's eyes remained the same. Those hate filled blood filled eyes that the bandits had seen firsthand and Sasuke and Sakura had only heard about form their parents. In front of them stood the all powerful Kyuubi. In all its glory.

Naruto once again smiled at them. He raised his arm and pointed to the group of Shinobi and bandits and uttered only one word, filled with hatred and malice. "Fetch"

With the utterance of this phrase the flaming Kyuubi ran towards the group roaring all the while. Its thunderous footsteps shook the ground they walked on and its tails left nothing but smoke and dust behind it. It opened its massive Jaw to swallow them whole. The next thing they knew was darkness.

_**Real world**_

Naruto watched as the last bandit slid off of his sword. He once again flicked the blood of off the blade before sheathing it. He looked towards his screaming team mates who were looking upwards at nothing in particular. This made naruto frown. While his illusions affected the 5 senses of the body, It didn't work like the famed **Tsukoyomi **Whatever the victims did in the illusion they did in the real world. Because they weren't being transported to their minds ; they were just made to believe they were seeing, smelling, feeling, touching and hearing things that they weren't. So he couldn't make time go any slower in the illusion than out of the illusion.

Suddenly the two screamed in pain as if they were being burned alive. Which they were. From their perspective anyway. Once they had finally passed out from the strain Naruto used a quick Shunshin to get their bodies away from the camp. He then walked back into the camp only to see Kakashi staring into space, in a daze. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked up towards his sensei and slapped him across the face.

Kakashi returned from his daze just in time to feel his blonde , white clad student slap him _Hard _ across the face. He used whatever will power was left to glare at Naruto who just glared back in response. " Mission accomplished Hatake" he stated coldly.

Kakashi just continued to glare before responding "Where are the hostages and for that matter where are Sasuke and sakura." He spoke in a threatening tone. Indicating that if he didn't get a good answer there would be hell to pay.

The blonde lied smoothly "the hostages are all dead. Apparently some of the guards heard the sound of your**Raikiri**and decided to dispose of the dead weight. Sasuke and sakura however are just fine. They passed out from the strain of battle mixed with chakra exhaustion and I got them safely out of the battlefield " Spoke The Jinchuuriki. Kakashi grimaced at the fact that he had been so careless with his Jutsu and had gotten the hostages killed. But was relieved when he heard that Naruto had saved his teammates. _'Maybe there is hope for them after all'_ Thought Kakashi.

After waking up two very traumatised Genin, Team 7 set up camp ready to move the next day to report to the Hokage on their mission. Naruto slept quite peacefully while two Shaken Genin couldn't get his face out of their nightmares. Sakura at one point even imagined Naruto Joining in with Sasuke in raping her illusionary self.

_**Konoha-Next day**_

After Reporting back to the aged Hokage who replied that he was very disappointed with Kakashi's blatant disregard of Jutsu that had almost cost the mission. But Naruto reminded the manipulative old man that their mission was to find out why the disappearances occurred and eliminate the possible threat. Not to rescue any hostages. So their mission was reluctantly labelled a success by Sarutobi.

While Naruto was walking back towards his apartment, he stopped in front of an alley and rolled his eyes. Once again allowing himself to be pulled in by two small feminine hands. He had been pinned up against the wall once again but this time not by her hands but by several layers of thick Ice. Naruto raised a small eye-brow at the display. impressed she was able to master such an incredible power in the space of a month. He looked up towards the girls lavender eyes and smiled. In response she just captured his lips with hers in a heated kiss. When they finally broke apart the girl was panting and pressing her body up against the ice that bound the blonde. Naruto once again smiled down at her. "So I take it the answer is yes then" he spoke in a tone full of mirth.

Hinata Hyuga just playfully glared at him. A small smile of her own on her fac. "What do _you _think"

**Haha! got it done. Sorry about the wait ladies and gentlemen. I'm not gonna bullshit you about my comp bein out or my internet bein down. I just completely forgot about this story until I saw this n my documents and I was all like "AWW SHIT" **

**Word of advice for the next chapter:**

**Don't get too used to three of the rookie 12. Just a hint.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Naruto: Mirror flower, Water moon**_

**Okay another inconsistent chapter update. Now this chapter basically covers some training and character Development. Oh and just to warn you i don't put in Major OC's i don't know why but I just don't like them. If I do include characters that you haven't seen before it will probably just be for one chapter or so. AS an unrelated Note: What the fuck is kishimoto doing with the manga. Now Madara's Ed tensei suddenly transformed into the Rinnegan, Why is he overpowering every fucking Uchiha in the story. Why dosen't he just call the fucking series 'Uchiha' since he loves them so fucking much. Any way **

**On with the story biatch!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or bleach I'm not gonna go into detail about what I would do If I did because I don't Nuff' said**

"Normal speak"

_'Normal thoughts'_

**"Kyuubi/Aizen/Summon speaking"**

_**'Kyuubi/Aizen/Summon thoughts'**_

**"Shadow clone Jutsu"**

_**Hado#90 **_

_**Chapter 6: Possibilities**_

Naruto and Hinata exited the alley way together. Hinata once again donned her tan jacket that hid her figure, much to Naruto's disappointment. Naruto also noticed how she put on her mask of shyness and insecurity when they stepped out. Even going so far as to give a small 'eep' and pass out when his hand brushed against hers. Naruto chuckled in amusement she could be so interesting at times quickly picking her supposedly sleeping body and carried her towards a private training ground inside the forest of konoha.

After arriving at their destination Naruto walked over towards the lake still holding the oblivious Hinata and walked onto the water he used this time to analyze her facial features while she was feigning sleep. Her bangs fell in front of her face and he had the irresistible urge to brush it away from her face and place it behind her ear. However he needed to test something, so activating his Rinnegan; Naruto used his gravity affinity to levitate himself and Hinata above the water and into the sky. He could have used his spirit energy to fly but this was good practice for carrying someone with his use of gravity affinity. Once he was high enough in the air approximately 100 ft up, he was able to see over the tall trees of Konoha and look outwards towards the village. Naruto scowled, it would be so easy to simply eradicate the village with his **Shinra tensei** (Somewhere in Ame an orange haired Shinobi dressed in akatsuki robes sneezed) But no. The village spent his entire life torturing him, he wouldn't allow them such a swift destruction. He would slowly watch them rot and decay from the inside out before dealing the final blow.

Turning his head back to the motionless body of Hinata who had yet to wake up from her fake slumber. He concentrated gravity chakra to her underside and released her body. Instead of plummeting towards the ground like the laws of physics would demand, she simply floated there still on her back. Naruto smirked in anticipation. When she opened her eyes the last thing she saw before falling was his smug smile.

Hinata had just enough time to glare at him before his chakra dissipated. "Oh you son of a BI-" The rest of her sentence was cut short due to her falling towards the water. Thinking fast she forced her chakra into her ring and aimed it at the approaching lake.

Suddenly a missive torrent of water arose from the lake and started to spin upwards towards her. Hinata smirked and adjusted herself so that she was standing in the 'Crucified' position. The water then surrounded her body in tendrils and kept her airborne. She looked up to see a rapidly declining Naruto with a smile full of mirth etched on his face. But his eyes told her how Impressed he was with her mastery over water.

"Very good Hinata-chan. You've attained excellent mastery over the ring I gave you." He praised "Now then, would you like to show me what else you've learned this month" With that said he unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards her. His smile still holding strong.

(Play the song "Matrix" by Chris brown during this fight. Just some advice.)

Hinata grinned at the challenge and thrust her hand out towards the blonde. Instantly the water in the surrounding lake shot up towards him at lightning speeds. Naruto flash stepped out of the way of several blasts of water. He looked up to see Hinata forming Ice projectiles in the shape of crescent moons. She threw one towards him at amazing speed causing him to narrowly avoid a strike that would have slit open his throat. Naruto flash stepped in front of her and planted the back of his hand into her stomach. Hinata screamed in pain as the force of the blow hot her. Naruto had intentionally laced that blow with enough chakra to shatter her ribs. Hinata was quick to recover and she formed what looked like angel wings out of Ice and used them to keep her from falling to the ground.

Naruto quickly realized that he needed to step up his game a bit. He raised his hand out towards her and chanted his technique. " _**Hado#4 Byakurai" **_A small compressed beam of white lightning shot towards Hinata, she quickly threw up her hands and an Ice mirror materialised in front of her. Unfortunately the attack overcharged the mirror and caused it to explode in front of her. sending shards of electrically enhanced ice everywhere. Hinata moved towards the blonde at impressive speed for a newbie flyer. Naruto clashed his blade with one of her crescent blades. Both pushing for dominance in their position. Sure enough Naruto overpowered Hinata and slashed at her stomach, he left a shallow but painful cut on her abdomen. Causing her to scream in pain and cough up blood.

However Naruto was unprepared for what happened next, she suddenly exploded into ice shards and reappeared being him; her blade ready to slice open his back.

Naruto turned around to look her in the eye. Suddenly he outstretched one finger and caught her blade. Her eyes widened drastically at this. Naruto continued to smirk at her misfortune. he ran his other hand through his slicked back hair. "My, my, my Hinata-Chan. Was that an ice clone substitution. Where did you learn how to do all of this?" He stated with a hint of curiosity.

She just smiled defiantly back at him and replied. "I don't know, I put on the ring you gave me and suddenly all of these memories of a white haired boy fighting were transferred into my head." She then withdrew her blade and threw it at the grinning blonde. who just back-handed the blade away before charging her again. He decided to use his newest gravity for this. Thrusting his hand towards his opponent/ally/Lover Naruto called out his newest technique.

**Koa Hikizuru ( Core resistance)" **

Soon after naming his technique; Hinata soon found herself being weighed down by some invisible force from inside of herself. She found herself unable to move and she struggled to keep herself from plummeting towards the ground. But that failed soon after because her wings of ice shattered and she fell helplessly towards the ground.

But Naruto flew down towards her and swiftly caught her before she hit the water's surface. Scooping her up in his arms he flash-stepped towards the water's edge and placed her onto dry land Only to receive a punch in the face for his troubles. To his credit he didn't even stumble he just locked eyes with her and saw that she was angry and confused.

"What the hell was that move! It completely disabled my ability to move and you didn't even touch me." She demanded angrily. Naruto just wiped the dirt from his face and replied without missing a beat.

"It was m newest technique. It causes the affect that Gravity has on a person to increase by ten-fold. The only reason it was so effective against you is because you were airborne and didn't have any type of surface to stop you from falling. If I used it on another person on land they probably would only slowdown by half at least." Came his smooth voiced reply. And Hinata saw how hard it was to stay mad at her blonde lover. She placed a small chaste kiss on his lips and asked him to walk her to the Hyuga compound.

On the way there Naruto decided to ask a question that has been bothering him for the past month. "Hinata-Chan?" She looked up towards him with one eyebrow raised. "Why do you want revenge on your family?" He asked her delicately.

Hinata's features suddenly darkened and a shadow formed over her eyes, Naruto now knew how much she loathed her family and whatever unspeakable act they committed against her. "Five years after Kyuubi attacked My mother came into my room, panicked and worried. She told me to leave the compound and like the Naive little girl I was back then I refused and stayed there. Mother suddenly pushed me into my closet, I was about to ask her why she did it when suddenly my father came in." Her voice choked and she started leaking KI all over the place. "My father had had the guards hold down my mother and he beat her senseless. After that she went on to ask why he 'Did it' I didn't know what she meant until I heard him speak."

_**Flashback**_

_Hiashi Hyuga was towering above his wife's beaten form with a smug grin he was about to continue with the beating when she opened her mouth. "W-why Hiashi. Why did you do it." she pleaded._

_Hiashi's grin became cruel and he kneeled down to face her. "Why? why what? Is it: Why did I help the elders control the Kyuubi. or is it why did I sell out Hizashi to Kumo and leave Neji full of hate for the main branch?" His voice had an underline of sick joy and false confusion. She weakly looked up towards him. Only to get slapped for her efforts._

_"The reason is simple; We needed more influence over Konoha. If we devastated Konoha enough and sacrificed the fourth Hokage in the process, a Hyuga could take the place of Hokage after the third died. That's why I sold out Hizashi. If we can raise Neji to be a strong member of our clan and eventually take the place of clan head to replace that weak daughter of ours. And eventually he would take his place as Hokage, making the Hyuga clan strong and prosperous. Just like it was meant to be" Now his voice just sounded like that of a madman. Hitomi weakly glared at him, earning another slap. Hiashi ordered his guards to take her away and have her 'Disposed of'_

_Hinata looked on from her position in the closet, silent tears streaming down her face. Just as Hiashi was about to leave h looked into the gap in-between the closet doors and smirked at her. Then walked out of the room like nothing had ever occurred. Hinata balled her hands into fists and she glared at the door, when It was firmly shut she creamed in a fit of ungodly rage and collapsed from the mental strain._

_**Flashback end**_

"Ever since that day I devoted myself to revenge and training. Pretending to be the weak girl who gets beaten by her sister and cousin. But soon they will pay. Along with the rest of the village who caused me and my mother to suffer." By this point Hinata was glaring at the white gates of the compound, complete and utter loathing in her eyes. Naruto couldn't help but pity her. Her pain as similar to his, betrayal. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around capturing her lips in a passionate yet comforting kiss. She soon melted into the kiss and threw her arms around his neck. They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Turning their heads they saw Hinata's cousin Neji sanding there at the gates. Glaring at the pair he spoke

"Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama will be most displeased with you if you miss your curfew. Not that he could ever be pleased with a failure like you anyway." That last part was spoken with a smug, arrogant smirk on his face while he closed his eyes in amusement,

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the boy "Careful Hyuga, not to close your eyes. You just might lose them." He warned. Neji seemed unfazed by the response and merely scoffed and went back inside the compound, Hinata shyly following behind but not before looking over her shoulder and winking at Naruto. who just smiled in response before flash-stepping away.

_**Next morning-Training ground seven**_

Sakura arrived at her team's training ground at precisely 7:00 am sharp. She was a fan of being organised and on time and she wasn't planning on breaking her habit of being right on time anytime soon. She looked around to see Sasuke under a tree with a thoughtful expression on his face. Looking around to see if anyone else was around she quickly noticed that Naruto or Kakashi weren't around. Typical. Ignoring this fact she walked up to Sasuke and sat next him under the tree. surprisingly he didn't tell her to leave like she had expected to. He looked up and sakura had caught the faint twitch of his lips before he resumed his thoughtful expression.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Sasuke-Kun had smiled at her! It was only brief but it was a smile none the less. She had to admit the thought of him smiling scared her. it reminded her of the horrifying illusion that Naruto had 'accidently' placed them under. She almost gave up on him after that. But concluded that what he saw must have been equally terrifying so she resumed her fan-girlish ways and tried to comfort him.

But today she finally got him to acknowledge her. After so many years of trying. She suddenly noticed his face seemed sad and conflicted. Deciding to see what was wrong she questioned him about it.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" She asked. Sasuke looked up into her emerald green eyes and sighed. He didn't know if he could say this or not. It went against his nature. But never the less he swallowed his pride and spoke up

"I'm sorry" he replied. His voice shaky and his eyes filled with sadness. Sakura was quick to notice it but wanted to find what he was sorry about.

"Sorry about what Sasuke-kun? you haven't done anything to me." She asked/responded. He looked up into her eyes once more and sighed again. This was harder than he had thought. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down.

"I-I'm sorry for being so detached towards you" This caused her eyes to widen critically. "I was always cold. Detached but for good reason" He looked up towards the sky and continued." I had always believed that my one purpose in life was to kill Itachi, to avenge my clan. But after the other day in that illusion. Do you know what I saw?" He questioned getting a shake of the head for an answer. "I saw Konoha covered in black flames with crows picking at the flesh of every civilian and Shinobi. I also saw _Him! _ He was just standing there sakura. Even when I shouted at him he refused to even acknowledge my existence. It was then I realised something." His voice was chocked and his eyes were glazed over with teas "Itachi never really cared about me. or anyone for that matter. Even when he killed of my clan he spoke with disinterest in my survival. Its the same in the illusion He wasn't interested in me in the slightest. So I came to the conclusion that. He isn't even thinking about me." He looked up and saw that rain clouds were forming over head. "He doesn't care whether I live or die because he never did. So I now know that I shouldn't either."

This caused Sakura to gasp in surprise. Sasuke's dream was to kill his brother. He had obsessed over it all of his life. "I'm not going to spend the rest of my life obsessing over a man that doesn't even care about my existence. I'm going to move forward and never look back on the past." He looked at sakura and noticed how her eyes seemed to gleam in respect and admiration towards him.

"I need to continue the Uchiha name in good graces with the world and bring in a new age of noble, hardworking Uchiha's." Sakura looked at Sasuke with pride. She had hoped that he would give up on his brother and pursue other dreams and goals. But now he had they could start over and become closer. Like she had always dreamed they would.

But before she could speak up he beat her to it. Surprising her yet again with his words. "And do you know the main reason that I'm sorry for hurting you?" He questioned as he looked into her emerald orbs once more. Looking at her features before listening to her response.

"N-No Sasuke-kun, why?" She spoke in a choked voice. Loving this new Sasuke. He grasped her cheek in his hand and placed his face mere inches from hers while he spoke in her ear. "Because you were one of the people I saw in the village being consumed by the flames. I-I don't want to see that happen to you for real" he stuttered out. He was pouring his heart and soul into a few short words and she was more than happy to listen. Just as she was about to reply he smashed his lips into hers, causing her eyes to widen before she gradually melted into and returned the kiss. Sasuke broke the kiss first and looked up towards the sky raindrops falling hard down on them. The sky was gray and the wind was blowing hard. _'What a horrible day for romance' _Sakura thought. She stood up and pulled Sasuke up with her. But he wouldn't meet her gaze and just looked down at the floor "Sasuke-kun?" She asked she was beginning to worry if he was regretting the decision to kiss her.

Sasuke spoke without looking up "I'm sorry" He repeated once again. Sakura smiled at her love and lifted his chin up to see his face. She looked him in the eye and spoke with as much determination and care as she could muster.

"You don't have to b-" She suddenly stopped when she saw his smile.

That eerie, calm smile

Sakura's eyes widened just before she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down with wide eyes at her abdomen to see a katana plunged all the way to the hilt inside of her belly. She looked up shakily to see Sasuke standing there. Still smiling at her.

When his image suddenly shattered and there stood Naruto Uzumaki, with his blade still in her stomach. Sakura couldn't even muster the strength to ask 'Why' when he suddenly withdrew his blade from her stomach and let her fall to the harsh, wet , muddy ground. The raindrops mixing with her tears and the wind dying out the sobs that racked her body. She looked up to see Him smiling at her. But she noticed another person walking up towards him Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata looked down at the rosette in distain. She quickly tuned and wrapped her arms around naruto's chest and hugged him close. Naruto just kissed the top of her head before looking back down at his fallen teammate.

"You were right sakura" She weakly looked up to see him staring down at her without a hint of remorse on his face. "I'm not sorry" With that he and Hinata turned around and walked away. Never once glancing back at Sakura.

Sakura's body racked with silent sobs as she still stared wide eyed at the back of her teammate. The one that had just killed her. She didn't understand, She never did anything to deserve this _'Was I really so bad..to deserve..death?' _No answer came to her and she just looked towards the sky. The rain falling harder and harder. _I could have changed... It didn't need to end this way...so suddenly..I wonder if...Sasuke-kun will mourn me. _ The sky cleared and a single ray of light shone onto her face, drying her tears and basking her in warmth.

She allowed herself a bitter chuckle at the thought. '_I doubt it..after all..I didn't do much but annoy him..But still...If I had another chance to live. _ A sakura pedal fell onto her forehead and she closed her eyes a smile forming on her face as she pictured her team. Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei..even Naruto.

_'I wouldn't have changed a thing_ ' With that she exhaled and her hands stopped there twitching. Her chest stopped moving.

Sakura Haruno was murdered at 7:25 on Saturday morning. A katana to the gut by her own teammate. She died in the rain. outside and alone.

And she died with a smile on her face.

_**One week from the death of Sakura **_

The rookie 12, the Hokage, Kakashi , Kurenai, Asuma and Sakura's mother were all attending Sakura's funeral. She was buried in a park filled with Sakura trees and placed under the tree that she had always said that 'Her and Sasuke would get married under' A dream that went unfulfilled

Naruto looked around the park and saw something that surprised him. Sasuke was holding a rose with a sombre expression on his face. Naruto summarised that he must have felt at least _Some _guilt over rejecting sakura until the day she died. Naruto watched the funeral unfold with a fake expression of sans etched on his face. Although if you looked at Hinata you would see she sported a small grin on her face. This made Naruto briefly smile. But soon masked his pleasure at a job well done and walked up to the gravestone and placed his rose on the ground in front of it. Her picture had been placed on the stone it showed her in the academy looking up from her book and smiling at the camera with her tongue out.

After the service Naruto walked home. He had some things to prepare and he had a relatively short window to do it in.

_**Team 8's training ground**_

Hinata stared down her teammate Kiba who she was currently sparring with. She had still kept her mask of sadness on since the funeral yesterday so she wouldn't raise suspicion. According to Naruto something big was going town today. and he would need her help for it.

She narrowly dodged kiba's swipe. Pretending to be tired by the movement. She rushed forward at a slow pace and placed her chakra enhanced fist onto his chest. Knocking him down and out.

She heard clapping from behind. She turned to see Kurenai looking at her with approval. She smiled at her. A genuine smile. Hinata liked kurenai, she was the person who filled the void of her mother when she was a weak little girl and she grew to like her over time.

Kurenai stopped clapping and looked at her approvingly. "Well done Hinata, well done. You disabled your opponent and left them open for a fatal strike. Great job" She praised.

Kiba groaned and looked up. embarrassed he hadn't blocked the blow. He quickly got to his feet and joined his partner Akamaru and his other teammate Shino. He looked on at kurenai and Hinata and wondered why Hinata had gone on the offensive when she was so sad today. Oh well it didn't concern him. She was his friend and if anything was wrong with her he would know about it.

Kurenai cleared her throat to make her announcement. "Alright due to Sakura's..Untimely death by an unknown missing-nin. All teams are to take the week off so that the Hokage can find a replacement. Now we will meet back her in one week so don't skip out on training". With that she turned around and walked away. leaving her team to discuss amongst themselves.

It was an hour later when Hinata felt naruto enter the premises. She managed to excuse herself from her team to meet him in the brush. She saw him looking at her seriously so she knew that this wasn't the time to be joking around.

Hinata schooled her features to her usual calm and collected face. She walked up to him and he looked at her. his face never losing the seriousness. "It's time to advance in my plans Hinata." The lack of the affectionate suffix realize that he was deadly serious. She nodded in response

"I'm ready to prove myself to you. What would you have me do" She spoke in all seriousness. If she wasn't willing to do things for her lover/master than she would simply be the girl that her father thought she was. weak and emotional.

Naruto looked her dead in the eyes searching for any sign of deceit after finding none he turned towards Team 8, the shadows from the trees covering all but his eyes.

"I want you to kill Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame... " her eyes widened but that was only the beginning

"And Kurenai Yuuhi"

**Well there ya go folks chapter six. In all its (Not) Glory.**

**I decided to make sakura's death memorable. simply because even if she was completely useless she was still a main character and needed an extended death. Also I wanted to add some emotions to the story. with Naruto being completely apathetic and shit this whole story is turning Emo**

**And Elemantalmaster16: Your right I did try to make it easy enough for people to guess but hard enough for people not to complain for a while about Hinata technically getting a zanpaktou. But I am really surprised that you figured out the team placement thing. Aww shit now I just spoiled it -_-**


End file.
